MAGIC & METAL
by Petri808
Summary: Any stories I write for this fandom will be found here. It could be fluff, it could be NSFW so rated explicit and read at your own risk :) Most likely Ed/Winry ships but others may be included
1. Upgrades- nsfw

"Ed?" Winry ascends the staircase with the new leg in tow, searching for her husband. "Edward?" _'_ _He better not still be asleep, it's almost noon!'_ But, sure enough when she walks into their bedroom, there he is splayed out on the bed. "Edward!" She drops the heavy automail right on his chest.

"What the hell?!" He pops to a sitting position, hands flying to his face and head to block any other cracks he assumes are coming. The new upgrade rolls off to his side, "What was that for?!"

"You're still asleep at noon that's what! It's time to get your ass up cause I've got the new model for you to try on."

Rubbing the sore spot on his chest where the weighty appendage landed, Ed glares at his wife for a moment, " _Tch_ , you didn't need to be so mean about it." But when one of her eye brows raises and hand tightens around the wrench she's holding, he turns away, preferring not to encourage the wrath she's capable of wielding with it. "So, what now," he grabs the automail off the bed, "you want me to try this on?"

"Yeah," she takes it from his hands, "I've upgraded a few things, incorporated titanium alloy to the inner frame without adding weight, that should make it a little sturdier, so you won't break it as easily."

Winry sets about removing the old leg and connecting the new one, each movement precise and skilled from all the years of not just working on automail, but Ed specifically. So, attuned to her husband's metallic workings, she could probably attach it with her eyes closed.

He leans back just watching the scene unfolding as another round of déjà vu, having lost count how many times he's gone through this before. It's kinda nice, these moments watching his girl at her craft, proud of how far she's come in the field of automail. She had gained a reputation all her own, separate from the Rockbell legacy with customers searching her out from all over Amestris and even Xing. Winry's obsession with metal and mechanical inventions only rivals his own when it comes to alchemy.

But lately it hasn't just been the routine act of connecting the prosthetic, though most likely an unconscious act, her hands tend to wander over other parts of his leg. Of course, there are no complaints from him, when it rests on his thigh, sometimes squeezing, especially the closer it settles near his groin, he relishes in the electrical surges that come along with it.

"All right it's done," a gloved hand wiping away some sweat from her forehead, "give it a…" looking up at Ed's face, she finally notices the goofy grin it's sporting and cocks her head slightly. "What?"

"I've just grown to enjoy watching you work on my body parts…" It takes a second for Winry to process the words, but soon the rosy hue on her cheeks makes clear the subtle little remark was understood. He chuckles, "It's still so cute when you get all blushy."

"Stop it you idiot, I need to stay focused till I'm done checking this upgrade thoroughly."

"Oh yeah, how _thorough_ are you gonna be?"

"Edward!"

Laughing at the darkening color of her cheeks, "Okay, okay! Let me guess, stand up and walk around right?"

She plops on the bed with an exhale as he gets off and takes a few steps around the room, testing and feeling out the new leg. At first her eyes focus on the moving portions, making sure the joints are bending properly, her ears tuned for any squeaks or scraping sounds where she may not have suitably oiled and this alone is giving her a buzz. Winry chuckles in her head at how the sight of metal is such a turn on for her. But soon, the striking musculature of Ed's legs are taken note of as her orbs drift to the flexing of each step, it's anatomy 101 for the skilled automail engineer who's very much acquainted with their inner workings. "Mmm," she licks her chapped lips. Such magnificence to behold, unyielding calves, quads molded to a chiseled precision, and those sartorius lines tricking your eyes to follow them back to the waist line. A slight frown lingers, it's too bad his boxers are in the way.

He turns again only paying attention to how his leg feels, and still oblivious to the woman sizing him up like a meal to be devoured, but, it's giving her more choices to salivate over. Ed's well defined broad shoulders had long been a satisfying treat, hell it was the first thing she truly noticed when he became more than a mere boy in her opinion, but it was the rest of his back that made her a captive audience today. His lats and traps were so exquisitely developed, and so much bigger with the loss of the alchemy that forced him to do labors manually now.

Facing the bed, she watches as Ed laughs and jumps around a bit, probably thrilled at the lighter weight of the frame. The northerner's carbon fiber had triggered a similar reaction, but the man-child seems not to have changed much in that regard since then. No problem, let his focus stay where it's at, that just gives her more time to ogle her stud, to stay hypnotized, and so much so she fails to notice he had stopped moving.

Ed was just about to say something about the leg when he realized his wife was staring at him, her eyes semi-glazed and half lidded, mouth was slightly parted. He smiled, or more like smirked that Winry's attention was so raptly fixed on him as he followed the direction her orbs were travelling and the grin on his face widens even more when he realizes she's staring in the region of his groin.

The suns afternoon rays framed her so beautifully, bathing her in its soft marigolds and light amber fires; for having been through heaven and hell, he wondered how could one such as himself end up with an angel for a wife? With her shoulders slumping her upper body forward, her work clothes sure didn't help the switch of who was ogling who now. It was Ed's turn to swallow the lump stuck in his dry throat when the swell of her breasts peeked over the skimpy tube top and the cargo's she wore must have shifted low on her hips as she sat down for he could see the slight v trailing down and disappearing past her waistline. Suddenly, being excited over his new leg became the furthest thing on his mind and all he wanted to do was strip her down with more than just his eyes.

Another limb instead, made its awareness known to it's owner, at first a twitch, then a tremble as it swelled and hardened heading due north. Had she noticed it too? He watches as Winry's eyes slowly widen and she swallows, chuckling in his head that if she had an Adam's Apple it would be bobbing like crazy right now. He steps towards her, levelling a gaze at her face, just waiting for her to look up and meet him, but she continues to stare forward, unable to tear her eyes away from the bulge in his underwear until he stops just a couple of feet in front of her.

"Winry?" She forces her head to tilt up, to look at her husband's face, but the deer in headlights expression lingers. He smirks again, "So which leg did you want to check on?" She blinks, waiting for her brain to catch up and mouth parting silently still unable to form words. "Well Win, which one?"

But such is not necessary when actions speak louder to communicate all one needs to know. Her hands reach out, flattening against the ripples of his abdominals, finger tips tracing the lines and grooves and nails grazing, scraping the taut skin. Now it's his brain that needs to catch up to what's happening as he watches her lips make contact with his flesh, tender kisses carving a trail south, his eyes expanding the lower they get, ever more as her fingers curl around the waistband of his boxers, dragging them down, only her eyes glancing upwards now and then to check his reactions.

His breathing had grown shallow once the fabric had dropped past his thighs and pooled around his ankles, waiting in yearning dependency like a junky about to get his fix. How long should she taunt him, the smile on her face does tell, his eyes narrowing as if to say don't you dare. Her lips brush so lightly over his dick causing a hitched exhale and a feeble tremble of his extremities, hands moving to ghost over his thighs, enjoying the quivering ripples they trigger from his muscles, she plants kisses along the way, steering clear of his middle leg to tease him mercilessly.

"Winry…" he groans, a telltale pout to his tone inner-laced with a desperate entreaty and desire to simply force her head where it needs to be. But he could never do that to her, as much as his body was begging, screaming for gratification, the rational part reminded him the wrench was still within her reach. Besides, watching the love of his life worshiping his body was fucking sexy as hell! Every touch of her skin, be it from her lips or fingers, sent nerves firing and short circuiting all throughout his system. His eyes roll, head tipping back the stronger the sensations become, his hands find their way to her shoulders to steady himself or crumple to his knees; yeah that would be manly.

This was the moment she had been waiting for, when he could no longer focus is when she went in for the kill. Her tongue pushes, flattening at the base of his shaft licking upwards, his head flying forward, hands gripping as he peers down at his wife with wild eyes, only to be met by the same fired up gaze staring back at him. It's not like this was the first time she's gone down on him, but it felt different. The cool stainless-steel ball of her new tongue ring was a marvel against the heat of his shaft and at each pass over, it would catch or press harder where she chose to let it, sending his nervous systems into gear grinding turmoil. "Win…" voice cracked and shuddering, "Did you know?"

She hums, letting the vibrations over his cock answer for her, then slyly swirls her tongue languidly around the head and kissing the tip before resuming her toils. He can't hold back the growls and groans forcing his eyes to stay open so he can watch but fuck it's so hard every time the pressure she's creating around his shaft, the palpitations of her tongue, and that damn steel grazing against the ridges all working in consortium to throw his powers of intellect out of whack and leaving it babbling incoherently.

Her hand joins the melee, fingers wrapping around the base giving short little fondles, countered to the lips paying closer attention to his head, and the ball gliding over the bundle of nerves at its heart. The pace of her strokes quickens, spurred and aided by saliva lubricating the path. Ed feels the burning throb of heat coiling and he pulls at her hair, damn he doesn't want her to stop but soon he'll be a limp mess and that's not how he wants to end things.

Gathering the remainder of his wits, he pushes away from her, still panting to still the impending ache threatening to burst and quickly throws her onto the bed. He drags her sweats off unceremoniously, flinging them along with her panties across the room as she works at the offending tube top, freeing her breasts from their grasp. But he stops her hands just as they wriggle the fabric over her face, pinning her arms and blinding her sight. "Ed?"

Ah, the sight beneath him, so picturesque, "You're so beautiful Winry," nosing the nape of her neck, he keeps her arms locked with one hand while the other torments her body, "and such a fucking tease…" she arches against him, moaning with every swipe of his lips across her skin. He shifts his hips to hold hers in place, a thigh pressing against the heat of her apex, and grinning when it meets the abundant moisture developing.

Unable to see through the dark fabric, all Winry can do is use the rest of her senses to respond, but the overload of stimuli assaulting her body, blank out her mind and ripostes with garbled clamor. His mouth coveting the supple flesh of her bosoms, tongue dancing over her nipples so perked and swollen from all the nips he lavishes upon them, oh God it pains with sensitivity! And his nails, gliding over her flesh and gripping to her sides whenever she bucks her hips only serves to drive her even more wild for more.

His cock is throbbing to get in on the action, thrumming at the chance to be _in_ the damn trenches, but Ed's not done molesting the rest of her body. He shifts his hips, to settle the length amongst the folds of her sex, placating the appendage for now. But this motion flips a switch in Winry, for she wants it buried further south, filling the empty void between her legs. She grinds her pelvis over his swollen desire, pushing through the shivers and friction it creates against her clit, moaning, communicating her wonton demands. "Fuck Win, you want it that bad?"

"Yes!" she hisses and polishes his shaft again to make her point loud and clear. "Edward give me what I want!"

 _'_ _Damn, she used my whole name!'_ he sits back and lines up with her entrance, prodding it with just the tip, pressing just enough to make her think he's gonna push through before pulling back again.

"Edward!"

"Geez! Alright!" He impales her. "Happy now?" Winry nods and moves to pull the blinder from her face, but he stops her. "No, no, that stays put."

"But…" He pins her hands above her head again without responding, preferring to continue his oral torment, the pelvic ride, sparse but whetting, quenching the embers for now. They were the perfect model, a flawless design working in tandem to keep the machine running smoothly. Oh God, he fit her so divinely. A new resonance joins the cacophony of sounds as she hums in a delirious stupor, purrs, vibrating from her body through the mouth he has suckling against her breast. He grins, loving all the little noises she makes during sex and let's go of her hands to knead her mounds more definably, squeezing and palpating the supple flesh, and pinching the firm ridges at their center. These fuel the degradation of her mind, lost amongst the swirls of shadows dancing beneath the fabric over her eyes, her mewling whimpers and groans an aching menagerie.

"It's a good thing no one else is home…" he breathes out near her ear.

"Why…"

"Because I can do with you as I please…"

Apparently, Ed forgot who he was married to.

Winry rips the blindfold from her face and narrows her eyes at him, seconds before rolling them both over till she was on top. Fuck it if she had broken their physical connection, how dare he think he could rule over her! "What the hell Win!" Damn it, he wanted to stay in control! He wraps his arms around her body and shifts his heavier frame to try and flip them back over, but she fights the advancements, wrestling with the larger man, and wishing he wasn't so much bigger than she was now. Half laughing, half choking through their tussle, even Ed wasn't mad anymore, no excited was a better word for it, as Win had tangled her legs and arms wherever she could and struggled to gain an advantage, even throwing in some nail scraping action to no real avail. It was amusing yes, for her feisty personality was a trait he loved in his girl, but this was the first time she had ever sought to use it during a sexcapade, ' _definitely won't be the last_ ,' he mused to himself.

 _'_ _What the hell is he thinking about?'_ The stupid grin plastered on his face, irritated and pushed her to strive harder to win the bout. So blinded they both were for different reasons, too embroiled in the jumbled kinks of their bodies, partially twisted sheets being dragged along with them, that they both failed to realize how close they were to the edge until…

Her back and bottom hit the wooden floor with a thud and a heavy male body crashes on top of her, pushing the air right out from her lungs in an _'_ _oomph!'_ It was sheer luck that Ed's hand happened to be behind her head at that moment or things could have been much worse. "Oww…" she shifts herself as best she can to the side, rolling her husband off to rub her bruised backside.

"Winry, are you okay?" It was so stupid, Ed tries, failingly to console his wife, smoothing her hair, rubbing her back, but the hint of a chuckle can't be stifled at the fun yet ridiculous predicament they had put themselves in. "Winry?" As pained as she felt, even she had to concede to the silly situation, laughing with moisture still brimming at her corners, she looks to his face, blue eyes still bright and content, and flashes a cheerful smile. He returns her gaze, orbs softening as his hand cup, thumbs smoothing over her flushed cheeks, mouthing his love in silent revere before gently lifting her face to kiss her aches away. _Sigh_ , surrendering this round, her hands enfold over his, holding still a moment then sliding along his arms to rest on his biceps where fingers squeeze at the firm muscles, slightly flexing under her grasp, and bodies molding once more as the discomfort of the hardwood is lost again to the amorous.

Ed lifts her onto his lap, her body arching delicately through the kisses upon her neck, savoring the trail his lips take along her flesh to her sought after bosoms, fingers weaving through his hair, pulling, tangling them as he buries his face between her mounds. He caresses her back, tracing the lines created by the shoulder blades, digging his fingertips down the curvature of her spine to where they rest just above the sacrum. God how she wants him to scrape his nails against her skin, make her shiver, and he never does. Winry wonders why he won't leave, little love bites or is careful not to mark her, but to him, her body is too sacred for such brandings, it is a temple to be worshipped not marred, and he could make her quiver in other ways. Of that she couldn't disagree, he could be explosive in everyday life, but not in the bedroom, no here she was treated with kid gloves, and satiated in every other possible way.

Ugh, it never takes long to get all hot and bothered by her husband and he could no doubt feel that commotion dripping down his thighs. She rocks her hips in a fluid motion, buffering his dick with slow, undulating waves to soothe the bristling tension rising at her apex and with each swipe against her clit, every stroke to her pleasure button, sweeping tremors assault her frame. He's faring no better through the rising tides, moaning his disintegration, and dick screaming at his rationale to just fucking take her, screw this coddling bullshit, the woman wants deliverance, blinding, searing, a mind-numbing, put her to sleep fuck!

The throbbing burn pulsing and swelling in his groin are just too much already, and if she keeps up what she's doing he's gonna blow before he even gets a chance to impale her. Son of a… He hooks his arms under her legs and staggers to his feet, shifting with each step he takes to balance her as she secures her legs around his waist and hands cling to his shoulders, trap's providing a solid grip station for lady fingers to adhere to. Her back collides with a hard surface for a second time this afternoon, but not so terribly as the first, adrenaline waning every chance to register anything other than primal impulse.

A second shift, dropping her and bending his knees slightly, she catches on quick and reaches between them to line up, tip to the sweltering abyss, her breathing halting in anticipation at his stupid friggin grin again, when he straightens out and drives his dick right on in like he owns the place. The air rushes back out followed by a squeak and mewling cries, his hips piston, slamming over and over, bouncing her off before taking her back in again, it's so deep, so fucking deep the stars come out to frolic in her vision. Her nails are scraping his biceps, digging into his shoulders or wherever they've flailed to, as she hangs on for dear life. But it feels so utterly amazing, pressure just building, friction growing towards a conflagration. Damn she's so tight! He can't see straight, sweat is dripping down his forehead and blurring his vision, chest and back no doubt glistening from the salty liquid.

Ah fuck, he feels it coming, her walls are clenching, contracting, and her pitch is rising, growing strained, she's gonna lose it, _'_ _shit!'_ His name is screamed. He grabs onto her ass and pins her to the wall with his shoulder and forehead as the bestial spasms ricochet over every inch of her frame. The inner muscles of her vag clamp down around his shaft in merciless pulses, mirroring the assault on her extremities and it's a laborious effort just to keep up his thrusts. He's done for. The eruption takes over and her name is added to the myriad of incomprehensible sounds echoing around the room as he unloads; her muscles, his muscles, working in consortium to wring him dry of all the seed left in his body.

"Win...ry…" all the strength in his legs give way as he slumps to the floor, releasing her onto his lap when they get there, arms just as dead weight as his legs. _Exhale_ , he falls backwards, relishing the cooler feel of the wood against his sweltering skin. "Was it good for you?" chuckling at such a stupid question. She plops her body right on top of his, purposely letting her weight deadpan on his chest. Still breathing heavy, this only knocks the air right out of him and she giggles. "Friggin Win!"

She too is working to still her breathing, but she peppers his arms and chest with kisses before settling down, head resting against his shoulder, curled to his side, and lazily brushing her fingers over pec's and ab's. "You're always good for me Eddy." _Sigh_ , "mmm, and you were right, it was a good thing no one else is home…"

He pulls her tightly to him and kisses her forehead, brushing a few hairs away from her face, "it'd probably scar Al for life if heard us," chuckling, "that boy is too fucking innocent."

 _Giggling_ , "We should get dressed, he and Grams will be home by dinner. So…" she reaches down and grazes her nails along his left thigh, tickling her senses when the muscles flex under their scrutiny, "how did the leg work out?"

"Oh," he kisses her lips this time and bores his honey orbs into her baby blues, "I think I need a new upgrade." Winry tips her head in confusion but then he grins, "because I love the aftercare!" She punches his chest even though the smirk on her face was a give-a-way. "What?!" he laughs even harder, "You seem to like it too!"


	2. A Jurassic Destination

Written for Ed/Win week on Tumblr

Ed laughs and leans further against the railing as he watches his new bride being splashed by a dolphin at Sea Life Park. Winry was having the time of her life and that's all he could have asked for when he booked their destination wedding in Hawaii. Two weeks of fun in the sun, she deserved it and more, and sometimes it surprised even him that she had put up with him for all these years but what could he say. She was the reason he made it through the accident that cost him his leg, stuck by and put up with his rebellious phase, and now married his crazy ass. He chuckles again as she leans over to pet another dolphin, Ed couldn't give her the world, but at least he could finally give her this small slice of happiness.

Last week, the ceremony had been perfect, how could it not, fiery sunset along a white sandy beach, lazy ocean waves lapping behind them, his brother Al and girlfriend Mei, Winry's grandmother, and even their absentee father who had the decency to show up for the ceremony, bearing witness as they exchanged their vows in front of the officiator. The glow that Winry exuded that day was simply beautiful and the only thing that could have made it better was if her parents and his mother had been alive to see it. Ed sighs, he was sure they were watching from somewhere.

A hand taking hold of his own snaps him out of his daydream, "Come on Ed, let's go see the seals next!" Winry beams, chattering away as they walk hand in hand along the pathway to the next exhibit…

Across the island of Oahu, his wife dragged him from location to location intending to pack in as much sightseeing as they could during this trip, while Ed focused mostly on tasting all the delicacies he could get his mouth on, and maybe even try a little paddle boarding. He had been surprised with how different the foods were, a fusion of cultures so unlike what they'd find back home, it thrilled his taste buds to no end! Tropical fruits he'd never heard of before, seafood so fresh like it'd been caught that morning, Hawaiian, Japanese, Filipino, Puerto Rican, Italian, Portuguese, he was losing track of all the different types they came across especially when they were blended in what the natives called "local style plates".

From the northern shore where they tasted freshly picked pineapples and reveled in the luau provided by the Polynesian Culture Center, those hula and fire dancers were a sight to behold, to the southern, drier side where they visited Pearl Harbor, and everywhere in between. Tried the Atlantis Submarine adventure, to spending the day with their family at the Wet 'N Wild waterpark before seeing them off to the airport.

The Bishop Museum was kind of boring to him, he had wished the Dinosaur exhibit had been open, they both would have been thrilled with the animatronics, but Winry loved the Pacific Hall and all the artifacts collected from around the Pacific Rim. It was fascinating to a girl who loved machinery how these ancient peoples managed to sail the seas with little more than the stars and nature to guide them. Then there was the shopping, oh, boy, if his wife bought anymore souvenirs they were going to have to buy another suitcase!

But his portion of this trip was coming up the next day when they would be flying to the island of Kauai for an overnighter, Ed could barely sleep a wink he was so excited! He had promised himself that one day, if they ever came to Hawaii he'd visit the setting of one of his most favorite movies…

"Let's go, let's go Win, the helicopter is waiting for us!"

Ed slings their carry-on over his shoulder and tugs his wife across the small airport as she could only laugh at her husband's excitement and tries to keep up. He had booked the helicopter tour to take them around the island but specifically to see locations where they had filmed Jurassic Park and now Jurassic World.

As the helicopter leaves the Lihue airport, the pilot heads west in a plan to circle the island, their first location along the southern tip in Hanapepe. "Now I'm sure you'll recognize this iconic scene," the pilot hovers for a few minutes. "Manawaiopuna Falls is the best way to start off this tour."

Winry, "Manapua?"

The pilot chuckles, "Trust me, it took me years to say it right."

"That's the waterfall!" Ed pushes on Winry's shoulder, "Where the helicopter lands!"

"I can see that Ed."

"This is one of the places I wanted to see!" Clicking away on his camera.

On the western side of Kauai, "As you look to your left along the Na Pali Coast, these were used to showcase some of the landscape of the island in the movies. Another scene, where the kids had to climb the electric fence, that was shot just northwest of here in the Olokele Valley in Waimea."

Edward is glued to the glass like some enthusiastic child again, "Oh My God, Win I recognize those cliffs from the World movie!"

As they pass over the northern region of the island, the pilot points out the ranch they are flying over. "Down there is where they filmed scenes like the Brachiosaurus encounter in the first movie. The name of the ranch is Jurassic Kahili Ranch, an actual working cattle ranch that has hosted scenes from movies like Mighty Joe Young and Just Go With It," he chuckles, "I liked that movie, along with all three of the original Jurassic movies."

"That was such a cute scene," Winry chuckles, "especially when it sneezed."

"Not so fun a fact is when Spielberg was filming the original movie, we were hit by Hurricane Iniki, probably the strongest hurricane to hit Hawaii and it destroyed a lot of their sets, but the show must go on as they say."

"I wonder if the hurricane helped inspire the storm idea in the movie…" Winry wonders aloud

"I don't think it did," responds the pilot, "but that would have made for a really interesting movie fact."

Taking a detour over the center of the island, they pass near Mount Waiale'ale on their way to the eastern coast, "That is the tallest mountain on our island. Unfortunately, you can't see it from the air anymore, but at the base of this extinct volcano is where they erected and filmed the big entry gates to the park. It was removed after filming, but large posts still remain, only experienced hikers should attempt to reach it, well a lot of these locations one must be an experienced hiker to get to them. Also, nearby is where the T-Rex's paddock was filmed."

Next, they head east towards the Kapaa area, flying over a river, "that is the Hoopii Falls, where they filmed the amber mine scene." And soon they pass over the vast Valley House Plantation Estate, "Here is where they filmed a shell of the visitor center for the movie as well as the Triceratops…"

"The sick Triceratops scene!" Ed blurts out, "that was a really cool part of the movie!"

"A few other areas were used, but you could also note this estate has been used in movies like Tropic Thunder, George of the Jungle, and one of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies, I believe Stranger Tides."

On the way back to the airport, "After that first movie came out, tourists began flocking to our island to get glimpses of where they filmed, but over the years, the tours began to slow down until only a couple of us were offering them. However, with the new World movie, it's brought a new wave of sightseer's. I hope you enjoyed your flight today and I will you all the best…"

After returning to the airport and thanking the pilot, they rent a jeep and head to the one of the two other accessible locations, north of the airport and part of the National Tropical Botanical Garden, the Limahuli Gardens. From lush native forests to archeological complexes that provide a window into the times of old, it has hosted several scenes for the Jurassic movie amongst others.

The young couple walk around the vast pathways and landscape reveling in the natural wonders, scents, sounds, all so different than any forest they had ever seen before, sometimes joining behind tour groups, and other times just wandering on their own. Ed figures they could spend several days in the park and barely have time to see it all. They stay and watch the last of the sun's rays disappear below the horizon in a brilliant flash of fire. "I feel like I'm in another world," Winry whispers to her husband.

Ed closes his eyes, "I was just thinking the same thing," laughing as he envisions being Allan Grant in the midst of a tropical rainforest…

That night at their hotel, Ed wastes no time uploading all the pictures and videos from his camera to Instagram while his wife takes a bath. He smiles as he can hear her humming, sweet floral scents of the islands filling the room, no doubt from the amenities provided by the hotel.

Feeling refreshed, Winry sits down beside him on the bed just as he's finishing up, "Are you sure you don't want to visit the sites on Oahu? You know the World movies filmed a lot of scenes on that island too."

"Nah," he smiles at her, "I think I'll save it for another trip," he leans back against the headboard, "I love the new movies and all, but the originals are still my favorite."

"Well I'm glad you had fun Ed, although I thought you were gonna jump out of the helicopter a couple of times cause you were so excited."

"Yeah," grinning, "it was just too cool you know, like when we passed that Estate where they filmed the Triceratops, I could picture the movie scenes in my head, sigh, everything is so gorgeous in Hawaii I hate to leave."

She leans against her husband's shoulder, "I feel the same way. It's almost a shame to return home."

"Hawaii is definitely a place we'll have to come back and visit again…"


	3. A Heavy Presence

Written for Ed/Win Week on Tumblr Day 2. Tears

The Promised Day was approaching soon, and it'd been a couple of months since Edward had any maintenance done on his automail. Living on the run meant they had to be extra cautious but there was always one place he could turn to in Resembool. Unfortunately, Granny took one look at the changes her granddaughter had made and realized she couldn't perform a full tune-up. No matter, the she welcomed them to stay and rest for a spell and maybe Winry might come home in the meantime. It was a long shot, but the old woman was right, and this was probably the safest place for these fugitives in all Amestris.

So that was how Ed found himself in Winry's bedroom that first night after GreedLing had confiscated his and the other two Chimeras took Al's.

Edward's eyes scan the room, so dusty, so cold. Memories of standing in his parent's empty bedroom after their mother's funeral felt the same way, a space once so full of life, now hollow and devoid of it… His hands clench at their sides as he feels the moisture prickling the corners of his eyes. _'_ _It shouldn't be this way!_ _Win should be here, safe with Granny not out there in the middle of this stupid war!'_ It was hurting him, not knowing if she was safe or not. All this time, the only way he could stay focused was to remember she hadn't been alone, Al was with her, Mei, the Brigg's soldiers, even Scar, all strong enough to protect her.

He sits down on the bed, letting his head hang down. For so long, and for far too often, Edward hid his sentiments from the world, real men don't cry these kinds of tears. But there was no fooling himself this time, no good excuses to hide his emotions or to prevent his feelings from breaking free in this empty room. Like a levy that could no longer hold back the storm, his tears burst free, and nothing would stop it.

The weight of shame for putting he and Al in the predicament they were in was one he could bear but what he couldn't shoulder as easily was the fact Winry was practically a hostage and that was his fault, at least that's how he felt most of the time. Her simple association with them, Bradley seeing how much she meant to them, meant to him, it had put a price tag on her life and damn it, she shouldn't have to suffer because of it. Other's like their master or even Hughes, understood what was going on, no naivety, and they had the skills to fight back, Winry didn't. She was like Nina, an innocent party in this mess and what happened to that little girl, the fact they couldn't save her caused some of the worst pain he had felt since the death of their mother. If Winry were to… Edward couldn't even bring himself to contemplate it beyond, well, it might simply kill him or send him into such a blind rage that nothing would quell.

More tears spilled as he punches the bed, the creaking of the springs, a light layer of dust being sent into the air, _'_ _So help me, I am gonna kill Father and all his minions!'_ More drives of his fist into the layers of bedding, over and over, letting loose his pain and sorrow along with the liquids staining the fabric of his shirt. None of this was right, none of this was fair to Win, those sentiments echoing like a taunting dirge in his brain, it was his fault, the pain that he wouldn't be strong enough to stop Father, the chances that everyone he loves dying, falling like these tears, Ed hasn't felt so alone in all his life.

It wasn't just the pain of not knowing where she was nor the fact she was in this debacle that pulled at Ed, it was the simple fact that, well, he missed her. Winry had always been the one light in his life, the one who could snap him out of his self-imposed wallowing and make him fight harder. But she wasn't here this time. Couldn't be called or telegrammed. ' _Fuck…'_ He needed her. His head hits her pillow and inhales into the downy softness. _'_ _Damn, it still smells like her.'_ But instead of calming him, his sobbing only intensifies, chest heaving, Ed buries his face deeper into the pillow, folding its edges around his head wishing that someone would take his pain away, all he wanted was to, _'_ _Bring Winry home!'_ Time had stopped, and he was that lost 11-year old child again.

A light pressure, as if someone had their hand on the back of his head slows his weeping. He doubted anyone had heard him crying, he would have heard anyone coming into the room. But the pressure stays firm, reassuring like a parent comforting their child that everything would be alright. His tears slowly fade, the eyelids he had clamped tight relax along with the rest of him. The scent, her scent grows stronger as he shifts his head against her pillow and pulls her blanket around his body. Something tells him she's okay, his mind already drifting away to another realm. _'_ _I'll see you soon Win, I promise…'_


	4. An Accidental Meeting

Written for Ed/Winry Week 2018, Day 4 Endure

"Ed, I know you're not looking forward to this, but they are the best in this area of Amestris and at least you'll be able to walk around again. Technology has come such a long way in terms of bio-robotics…"

"You don't have to keep lecturing me Al, I get it, and it's not that I don't wanna do this, it's just," pause, "it's just a reminder that my life is never gonna be the same..."

A year ago, Edward Elric was doing well, living comfortably despite still sharing an apartment with his brother, had a decent paying job, with plenty of attention from the ladies. The Elric brothers were always popular with women who fancied their unusual color eyes and Ed was no stranger to taking advantage of it. But his world came crashing down along with the piece of girder that fell at a job site and crushed his leg beyond repair. He resolved himself to being alone for a while, doubting that women would look at him the same way again.

Thanks to the large settlement he received, Ed's medical bills and living expenses was taken care of and after almost a year of healing, they were heading towards the next phase of the process. Rockbell Bio-Robotics & Rehabilitation Center, were the foremost providers of bionic limbs and Al had set up for his brother to become a client.

Edward starts to fidget on the examination bed, "Gah, how long are they gonna make us wait here!"

"Just have patience…" The door opens and in walks an older, grandmotherly woman. "Behave yourself Ed," Al whispers.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Rockbell, but you may call me Pinako," the woman looks down at her charts, "I presume you are Edward Elric?" looking back up at the man on the bed.

"Yes," Al stands and gestures to his brother who glares at him, "this is Ed and I'm his brother Al."

"Mmhmm," the woman again looks back to her charts, "so construction accident… amputated mid-thigh… nerve tests are positive which is a good sign." She kicks a stool next to the bed and steps onto it to examine Ed's left leg more closely. "Yes, you've healed quite nicely," poking and proding, "it's good to be so young and fit," slapping his thigh hard, and when Ed shouts that it hurts, she just grins, "that's good, if you didn't feel anything, we wouldn't be able to help you."

"Why you!" Al grabs his brothers arm to keep him from swinging at the old doctor.

But the woman doesn't even flinch, instead steps down and takes a seat in front of them. "Young man, how this works is we will take your measurements to construct a carbon fiber leg, that takes about a month. Then you will go into surgery to have it attached, and I won't lie to you, while you will be under minor anesthesia during the procedure, you'll still be conscious. This is done so that we can monitor your nerves reactions as the limb is attached, but it will be painful. Finally, the rehabilitation portion could take you up to a year to become used to the new limb, you'll essentially need to learn to walk again. For the first 6-9 months you be staying here in the residential dormitory to receive daily sessions and medical follow up from the surgery, after that, it will be weekly sessions, and that's based on how far along your rehab is coming. Any questions?"

"No," Edward grumps, "let's just get this started."

She shrugs her shoulders, "suit yourself young man," and proceeds to take the measurements…

It takes 3 months for the leg and surgery site to be healed enough for Ed to put any pressure on it. During that time, Al is a constant visitor, commuting between his college classes and work schedule but he doesn't worry since his older brother is receiving round the clock nursing care. Ed still grumbles during each visit or phone call, despite the fact the room is less like a hospital room but more like a studio apartment; a tool as part of the later rehabilitation portion according to Pinako, where the patient will eventually simulate and learn to adjust to their new limbs in a home-like environment.

A knocking at his door as it opens, "Hello Mr. Elric," the voice of an unfamiliar young woman, "is it okay for me to come in, I'm your physical therapist."

" _Tch_ , of course it is," Ed could careless at this point, he's so bored at being stuck in this facility, "I ain't naked or anything."

"That's nice to know," he notices a slight irritation in the voice as she rounds the corner of the kitchenette area. "My name is Winry Rockbell."

Ed turns to look at the woman and is shocked to see that someone so young, and frankly beautiful is going to be his therapist. Taking in the sight before him, blonde hair, big blue eyes, and a wide smile, _'_ _Rockbell, how the hell is this chick related to that old crone?'_ as she stops a few feet from his bed. "S-so you're gonna be doing the physical therapy?"

"Yeah, I, um," tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, a movement Ed's eyes readily flicker to, "just came by today to introduce myself. Starting tomorrow, each day around 10 am I will be coming in to take you to the centers rehab area, to get you on the road towards walking again," she narrows her eyes a bit, "so I suggest you be nice to me since I'm in control of your life at the moment."

He blinks hard, this chick is just like the old crone! Everyone else that works here has been so overly sympathetic, so disgustingly sweet and caring it only made him feel even more pathetic. Yet here was someone treating him not like a poor invalid, but well, just normal. A smile, genuine smile breaks out, "So, tell me, Winry, "how long are the sessions?"

"That's up to you. I don't encourage a patient pushing themselves too hard but as long as I don't feel you are overexerting yourself, it can last for as long as you would like to go."

"Hmph, I'm pretty tough," he smirks and leans back, puffing out his chest, "Oh, I'll be giving you a pretty good work out Ms. Rockbell."

Her cheeks flush at the obvious attempts of flirting, but manages to hold her composure, "W-well, we'll just see about that," she turns to leave, a growing rosiness creeping along her cheeks, "have a nice day Mr. Elric."

"Call me Ed."

"Fine, have a nice day Ed," she responds without turning around, for surely the grin in his voice meant he knew he had her a bit flustered. Winry steps out into the hallway and leans back against the wall to take a deep breath. Her grandmother had described him as a strapping young man, old woman lingo; damn that granny, she should have just said handsome! It takes a couple of minutes for her heart to stop thumping and her cheeks to cool down, _'_ _oh God, how am I gonna endure this?'_

Once the door closed behind his therapist, Edward lays back, settling into the bed with a smirk still plastered on his face. He had been so irritated through this whole ordeal, wallowing in so much self-pity that he couldn't muster the old flirtier personality he once had before the accident. _'_ _How interesting…'_ that after seeing this woman, those predilections came back quite naturally. She made him feel closer to his old self than anyone had in a long time.

Edward turns to look out the window, sunlight streaming through the sheer curtains remind him a little of her hair color and the blue skies, _'_ _azure just like hers…'_ A few minutes later, his cell phone rings. "Oh, hey Al… Yeah, I am in a better mood, just met my new therapist. Uh-huh, you could say that. Starts tomorrow. So, you still coming by… it starts at 10. Okay I'll see you at 8, oh and Al could you do me a favor and swing by a florist…"

The next morning, Winry walks in as she would with any other client expecting Edward to still be lying in bed, so it was quite a shock to not only see him standing with the use of a crutch but holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Mr. Elric, what are you doing standing like that, your legs should be too week from being bedridden!"

"I told you, call me Ed," he grins, ignoring her little scolding and ambles the few steps closing the gap between them, "and these are for you."

She reaches out gingerly taking hold of the bouquet, "H-how did you…"

"Magic," cockiness to his tone, but when her eyebrow raises, "okay, my brother brought it as a favor this morning."

"Thank you," she blushes, "but why?"

"Why not," his retort rolling off his tongue like fine wine, "all beautiful ladies deserve flowers," reaching out to take her hand, he kisses the back of it, "and especially one who is helping me to walk again."

 _'_ _Omph this playboy!'_ she drops his hand, "I bet you say that to a lot of women…"

Chuckling causes Ed and Winry to look towards the doorway, "Ed only likes to think he's a lady's man, but he usually strikes out."

Ed glares daggers at his brother, "Why you!"

But Winry giggles, "I presume you're Al, Ed's younger brother?"

"That I am miss Winry, I hope you don't mind me calling you Winry, my brothers told me about you," he reaches out to shake her hand. "I was just leaving but forgot my cell phone." He walks over to the kitchen counter and picks it up. "Ed, I'll be by tomorrow again, it was nice meeting you Winry."

"Nice meeting you too Al," she waves as he exits the room. "You've got a nice brother Ed, you should take a lesson in manners from him."

"Excuse me! I even got you flowers to be nice!"

"Yes, but then you had to ruin it by flirting with me. I'm not some bar fly you can swoop in and take home for the night mister. I happen to be working towards my master's degree in Biomechanics to one day take over this family business and I don't need…" Edwards starts cracking up in laughter, so much so he ambles back to his bed and sits down. Winry is now glaring at him, and this only send him back into hysterics. "What is your problem!"

"You're right, I tend to over do it, but I love that you're so feisty!"

"Feisty! I'll show you feisty!" and cracks him over the head with the crutch.

He manages to dodge most of the blow, "hey!" Rubbing the back of his head where it connected, "you know you shouldn't be hitting a patient!"

"That was a first for me!" dropping the crutch to the floor, after realizing the gravity of what she had just done, "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

He grabs her hand and pulls her so quickly forward she loses her balance and topples onto him, onto the bed while he's laughing earning him a delicious little squeak out of the girl, but before she can say anything, he kisses her smack on the lips. Winry tries to push away at first, indignant that how dare this guy who she barely just met has the gall to up and kiss her! Edward holds tight, his hands flat against her lower and upper back as he slowly releases his pressure, yet by way of a gentle caress.

All logical thought processes fight against the way her body wants to succumb to this man, how is he doing that so easily, turning her mind to mush? With the gradual release of tension being exuded by Winry, Ed slides one of his hands up along the back of her neck, smoothing over and tangling his fingers into the blonde locks, further melting her body against him. His kisses are soft, sweet, so unexpected to this young woman and she finds herself returning them in kind. It is he who started this all that draws away first, leaving the flushed heat of her lips, cooling and her a tattered mess.

She looks down and meets the golden gaze staring back at her, heated and yet gentle pools of honey, even his smile is warm and sun-kissed. My goodness, this man was looking at her as if they had been lovers for years, "Why did you kiss me, and why are you looking at me like that?!"

"I don't know why, just felt like I needed to," caressing her cheek, grin, "and if I recall, you kissed me back."

Her cheeks heat up again, "I-I, well I," stammering, grasping for words, "I don't know why either," she finally relents and sits up, moving to his side.

He sits up as well, taking hold of her hand again. "After the accident, I thought I'd be miserable, and was, didn't know how I would bear just the thought of being crippled I guess. Everyone around me was treating me different but you," kissing her hand, "you don't look at me like that, you just saw me as a man and that struck me deep," placing a hand over his heart, "right here."

 _'_ _Smooth…'_ But damn if it didn't hit her like a freight train! Moisture collects in Winry's eyes at such a touching acknowledgement, though a part of her still wanted to punch him. "Edward, you're not different…"

Chuckling, "I'm actually glad now that the beam decided to fall on me." Winry blinks, that sounds like a stupid thing to be glad over, she opens her mouth to say something, but he cuts her off. "I mean, I wouldn't have met you if it hadn't."

"You're an idiot!" she slaps his chest

"Who are you calling an idiot?!" Edward pulls the giggling woman back down into another round of kisses…


	5. Familial Priorities

Ed had been gone on a diplomatic visit to Xing for 2 months and couldn't wait to get home to his family. That damn Mustang… it'll be a quick trip, couple weeks tops, say hi to your brother while you're there… _'_ _Yeah 2 weeks, my ass,'_ it ended up taking 2 months to set up everything! There was a time when such trips wouldn't have bothered Ed but now that he was a family man the former state alchemist did his best to avoid them. The Elric's second child was only a few months old, and their first was hitting 3 which as anyone who's got kids knows, the toddler stage can be a lot of fun to manage.

Winry never gave him any grief over these trips, knowing they were important to the future of their country but it bugged him, because he never, ever wanted his kids to feel like how he and Al sometimes did as children; an absentee father. Sure, daily phone calls helped to make it easier, but that wasn't the point, oh no, Roy was going to get an ear-lashing, in person the next time Ed was in Central!

There was one silver lining during this trip, the newly opened rail line to Xing completed just the previous year, had been one of the first major projects enacted after the Promised Day event, and thanks in part to Ling's quick ascension to the throne of Xing. A trip across the sands that would take a few grueling days to complete by caravan could now be made in less than one, add in the time to get to Resembool and Ed would only be on a train for about 3.

He lays back in one of the private cabins with his arms behind his head as the train chugged along, wondering what he'll encounter once he got home. Winry had mentioned how their baby Nina, was starting to sit up all by herself which meant crawling would be coming very soon and Leon, was having fun climbing on everything driving Granny a little crazy. Edward sighed and closed his eyes, yup, these long trips were going to become an issue and he would have to make sure Roy understood that his family would always come first. _'_ _That prick should be so understanding, Riza was due in just a couple of months!'_

It's gonna be so nice… Picturing images of his son running across the lawn to him… A smiling Winry coming out with Nina, and the little girl holding her arms out to him… Granny on the porch, yelling about what Leon had gotten into now… A smile breaks out across Ed's face, a perfect little family of his own, Winry had blessed him with the greatest gift anyone could ever ask for and he was grateful to be alive to receive it.

Leon was the spitting image of Edward when he was that age, it seems, Hohenheim's blood still ran strong amongst the boys, but Nina was starting look more like a mixture of her parents. The one feature both children shared besides hair color was their eyes, golden like their dad. Ed had hoped at least one would gain their mothers blue hues but again, Xerxes blood dominated.

More chuckling in his head as he could imagine his son becoming a feisty kid, that boy had inherited his father's personality for sure and he wondered if Nina would be the same way. It was a high probability considering both he and Winry were very passionate people. And what of alchemy, would one or both of his children inherit those abilities? He had been a progeny, so will one of them follow in his footsteps? He sighs out loud, it would be wonderful to pass on all the knowledge that he had gained and lost into the next generation, and a way for him to teach them how not to repeat the mistakes they had made. _'_ _One small step at a time…'_

The train's whistle blows, signaling the half way mark, soon he'd be back at the Resembool station and just in time for dinner. Licking his lips, _'_ _I wonder what Winry's cooking up?'_ he had called from the last stop to let her know approximately what time he'd be home, _'_ _maybe she'll make my favorite dish…'_ It didn't really matter to him, any homecooked meal by his wife always put a smile on his face, but still, _'_ _stew would be awesome!'_ He can feel the salivation building, _'_ _with a lot of meat… Mmm…'_ and stomach growling just from the memories. Xinganese cuisine never failed to impress him, but sometimes, he missed good 'ole comfort foods from home…

Trudging up the road, the modest two level house he shared with his family slowly came into view. It didn't matter that it was old, or maybe needed a little work, all the memories good and bad held within its walls brought such a sense of peace whenever he thought about it, reassured him that this was a truth in life that would always be worth saving.

A breeze rustles his hair and breaks him out of his thoughts, and his golden eyes scan towards the house atop the hill to find 4 pairs staring back at him.

He was home.


	6. At Long Last

Written for Ed/Winry Week 2018 on Tumblr, Day 6 Protect

Edward Elric hated feeling like a charity case but that's what she made him feel like. Winry Rockbell, had been his friend since they were 8 and one could say they were close, living only a few houses apart and spent much of their free time together. But times had changed and that was three years ago, well at least in Edwards eyes.

1 year ago.

When he awoke in that hospital room, Winry and his brother Al were sitting next to the bed, his father and her grandmother standing off to the side. Winry was pale, eyes puffy and red as if she'd been crying for quite some time, and when Ed asked her what was wrong, his father answered instead; they had been in a car accident. The young child couldn't remember anything, normal according to the doctors for such a traumatic event, that a truck had slammed head on into the passenger side, their mother Trisha died at the scene and Edward's left leg had been pinned and crushed so severely they were not able to save it.

The loss of his mother and his leg, the months of healing and rehabilitation that followed left him broken, angry with the world, at a God that in his view no longer existed if it could be so cruel to a child. After the rehab, came the prosthetic leg and that only made things worse. Ed was embarrassed, ashamed of how he looked now, how was he going to face the world? So long sports, good bye girls, who was gonna want a freak, like him? His misery and depression settling dangerously inward.

Through it all Winry stuck by him, visiting during his convalescence no matter how many times he'd tell her to go away, she was determined to see him get better. But sadly, it only grew worse once he went back to school. Edward's growth spurt was alluding, making him smaller than many of the other boys, and having to walk with a crutch most days, he was constantly bullied, taunted with cruel names and physically assaulted. Winry would defend him against as many of the bullies as she could but it only made the teasing worse when she wasn't around, how sad, they would mock, that he was being protected by a girl.

For the next 4 years it went on like this. Edward would never physically lash out at Winry, his mother raised him better than that, but they would fight. Epic arguments that sometimes drew the attention of their families to stop coddling him, she wasn't his mother, he didn't want her help, to leave him the hell alone! Ed was retreating further down the road of depression and anger but Winry refused to back away for she feared he'd do something senseless like commit suicide, and she did not want that on her conscious. As crazy as it may have seemed to outsiders, the arguments worked enough to keep him from doing something irrational, the bickering was at least an outlet rather than keeping all the anger bottled up inside.

Unfortunately, during the summer before high school, Winry's parents were offered residency positions at a hospital located two cities away and moved the family, leaving Edward alone again. Good riddance was his response when she told him the news, before putting his headphones back on and shutting his bedroom door. She tried to stay in contact with Edward, but he refused to answer any of her calls and messages, going so far as to block her on social media and by phone. His brother Al would sneak updates to her but as soon as Ed found out, threw such a fit that he relented to his older brother and all contact ceases. Winry was so heartbroken that her family sent her to a counselor to try and help her move on and while it made some difference, he was never far from her thoughts and she just learned to hide those feelings better.

But without Winry around anymore, Edward retreated even further into the realm of self-pity and despair, staying locked up in his room only leaving to go to school. He managed to maintain grades to keep from failing but got into fights so often his father was forced to enroll him in an alternative school for troubled kids. At first this made Ed even angrier, how was he to blame when most of the fights were started by bullies that he was defending himself against! He lashed out at the teachers and counselors at this new school.

But one teacher refused to put up with his attitude. With years of dealing with troubled teens under her belt, she could see this boy wasn't a bad kid at heart but one whose pain and loss had simply driven him down a destructive path. Mrs. Izumi was determined to help Ed, whether he liked it or not…

~~~~xx~~~~

Two weeks into her Sophomore year of college, Winry is walking through the library searching for a book when she bumps into another student.

Staring at a chest, "Oh my, I'm so sorry," she starts to look up, "I wasn't paying… attention," and is rewarded with a smiling face and unusual golden eyes. _'_ _Wow he looks a lot like Edward, but this guy is so tall…'_

The young man laughs, "It's alright." _'_ _No way, could this be Winry?'_ Blonde hair and blue eyes were quite common in their area but something about this girl's smile was familiar...

She blinks again, as the two stares at each other for a few more seconds in awkward silence, processing each other's appearance. To Winry it looks like her childhood friend, older of course but his demeanor is so different than the one she remembers.

He was fairly certain this girl was his old childhood friend, and now his mind switches gears, all the years of practicing what he would say to her returning. Smiling, he finally breaks their stalemate, "You wouldn't happen to be Winry Rockbell?"

"Yes, but how do you know that?"

"Cause, it's me, Edward."

Moisture brims in her eyes as a smile graces her face, "Oh, my goodness it is you!" she jumps up and hugs onto him so tightly as if he'd disappear if she let him go, but he holds her up, clutching her to his chest and resting his head against her shoulder. It felt so perfect. This was the moment he had thought about for such a long time. How would she react to seeing him again after all these years? Would she be angry, resentful… And now here she was, in his arms, happy to see him. It was surely the best reaction he could have ever hoped for.

"Thank you," he whispers in her ear.

The tears that had built trickle down at those two words, "Ed, you don't have to thank me…"

"Yes, I do," he pulls back and sets her on her feet again but keeps his arms around her waist. "I treated you so badly for so long and all you were trying to do was protect me," he smiles, "it took a teacher to kick me in the ass, but I finally realized that."

"I'm glad," sniffling, "and you do look so much better, it's nice to see you smiling again."

"In therapy we learned to pick something that would make us happy and to focus on it whenever we start feeling down, do you know what that was for me?" Winry shakes her head, "It was you."

"Me? Why me?"

"My goal was to one day thank you for sticking it out with me, and I wanted to be the guy you always thought I could be when I did."

"So that's what you focused on, you wanted to impress me?"

"Yeah," he chuckles, "I guess you could say it like that. But I've always had one question, why were you so nice to me?"

Her cheeks flush, "W-Well you were my friend, a-and of course I cared about you…"

"Is that the only reason?"

She blinks, "What other reason could there be?"

He grins, "Because you had a crush on me."

"No, I didn't!" her face grows crimson, betraying her feelings, and his eye brow raises, "Okay," she looks down embarrassed, "maybe I do, I-I mean did."

Edward tips her face back up, "I think deep down I felt the same way, I just couldn't get past my own stupidity to realize how much I was in love with you."

Her eyes grow moist again, "What, wait y-you were in love with me?"

"Still am," _Exhale,_ "Winry, I know this seems sudden but, I'll make you a promise, I'll give you half of me, if you give me half of you and I'll spend the rest of our lives taking care of you for a change."

"Edward," cupping his cheeks, "I'll give you all of me, but how about we take care of each other from now on."

Grinning, "I can live with that…"


	7. Daddy's Girl

Written for Ed/Winry Week 2018 on Tumblr, Day 7 Trust

Of all the times she had to run out of supplies, why when Al was out of the country? Winry was so desperate that she even called Mrs. Hughes to see if she could possibly come by with Elicia (now a teenager) to stay with Ed while she went to Rush Valley. She was usually careful to be stocked up whenever Al planned to visit Mei in Xing, but this time last minute repair clients left her in a lurch.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay Ed?" Winry asks her husband as she packs her suitcase, "I'm just gonna be gone a couple days but you've never watched the kids alone for that long."

"Geez," he groans with a frown, "they're my kids too, I think I can handle it…"

She looks up from packing and levels such an irritated look at him that he cringes, "right, like the last time I was only gone a couple hours and came home to a hole in the floor!"

"It wasn't that bad," mumbling, "Leon was practicing how to transmute wood and…"

"Then take him outside to the woodpile where he can't damage the house," rubbing her temples, "Ed you need to think a little, they aren't the prodigies that you were..."

"I know that!" crossing his arms and looking away, "we had to develop our skills under pressure, something I never want them to have to go through."

Realizing she may have been a little harsh with her choice of words, Winry walks over and puts her arms around his waist, "I'm sorry Ed, you're right, alchemy should be interesting and even fun, but please just be a little more cautious okay."

 _Exhale_ , "I'm sorry too, Win, I'll be more careful with them," kissing her forehead, "come on, or you're gonna miss your train."

The next morning, Ed receives a call from Winry in Rush Valley and starts to sweat, praying it wasn't to say she was already on her way home. _"_ _How are the kids?"_

"They're fine, still alive and kicking." She can hear the smirk in his voice, cause he wasn't lying. "House is still standing too."

 _"_ _T-That's great, Um, Ed I need to stay a little longer here._ _Garfiel's assistant is really sick and his orders are piling up._ _Do you mind if I stay to help him?"_

"Of course, it's fine," Ed looks behind him at the broken table, "stay as long as you need."

 _"_ _Are you sure, I could try calling Mrs. Hughes again…"_

"No, no, we're fine, they're having fun with their old man, right kids?" he prompts them to speak up, and she hears them laughing and agreeing.

 _"_ _Alright, I'll try to be home as soon as I can._ _Love you Ed and tell the kids I love them."_

"Love you too Win."

Edward hangs up the phone and lets out a rush of relief, "Leon time you learn to fix what you break!"

Garfiel, "How's Ed and the kids?" he asks after she gets off the phone.

She smiles, "sounds like they are okay." _'_ _I hope…'_

Each day after the kids get home from school, Ed's been working with them to develop their alchemy skills. He was thrilled when they both seemed to inherit the ability, but there was only one problem, he stunk at being a teacher. When Al was around, he worked with Leon and Nina because he had the patience that Ed lacked. It was frustrating at times, maybe because he had picked things up so quickly and from a young age that he expected them to do the same or quite simply, Ed's never been a patient guy.

Leon, his ten-year-old son, was determined to be a good alchemist and wanted to be just like his dad but no matter how hard he tried he struggled. It reminded Ed of when his brother Al was trying to learn, plenty of desire, but it was going to take a lot of time and practice and for that reason he focused most of his efforts on teaching him. Now Nina was a whole different story, while only 7, his daughter didn't have as great a desire to learn this skill, but what she did pick up came so naturally for her it amazed even Edward. She would sit there and just watch as he worked with her brother, observing and then could emulate it; needless to say, her brother was somewhat miffed that his younger sister was better than him. Al had told Leon once that he shouldn't think of this as a contest and the skills will come along in time, but that didn't stop him from trying, often overdoing, rushing, or making a mess of things.

Edward sighs again as he holds a twisted piece of now scrap metal wishing he still had his alchemy, _'_ _cause I could just fix this myself!'_ "Leon, you haven't studied enough about metals yet to be manipulating them, that's why it only twisted and didn't change form."

"I know," the poor kid hangs his head, "trying to remember all the chemical properties is hard."

He pat's his son's shoulder and smiles, "You don't need to rush into applying the skills, what is the first thing you need to do when trying to transmute something?"

Mumbling, "Understand it's chemical properties."

"Yes, now go back upstairs and do your homework."

Leon trudges up the basement stairs as his father plops down onto his wife's work stool, still staring at the metal in his hand, _'_ _great how am I gonna fix this?'_

"Dad?"

Edward looks up to see his daughter half way down the stairs, "Oh hey baby girl, did you need something?"

She walks the rest of the way to her father, "No, I'm fine dad, but do you need help with that?"

"What this," holding up the twisted metal, "I'll just hope mom doesn't get too mad…"

"I think I can fix it."

He blinks, "you've studied metal?" she nods her head. "Sure, if you wanna give it a try," and places it on the ground in front of her.

Nina draws out a new circle right next to the one her brother had with chalk and moves the scrap onto it. Edward watches carefully, as she follows all the proper steps, closes her eyes and concentrates while putting her hands together… A quick flash and the scrap metal is back to its original state as a pull rod. "Wow!" he scoops her up and spins her, "Now that's my girl!"

"Shhh," Nina giggles, "I don't want big brother to feel bad," she scolds her father.

"Right," putting her back down, he ruffles her hair, "You really have a gift for this stuff, Leon will get it though, he just needs to focus. Now how about dinner, huh?" She nods and follows her dad back upstairs.

"Don't worry dad, I'll help you make sure the house is okay when mom gets home."

"Thanks baby girl," he smiles…

A few days later, Winry walks in through the front door, bracing herself for a mess. She blinks, it's clean, and as she walks though the house notes nothing broken, no holes in the walls, no odor of smoke, and strangely, quiet. _'_ _Something must be up.'_ It's hard for her to believe that Ed actually pulled off watching the kids all by himself!

Heading to the second floor, Winry finds all three of them in Leon's room huddled around a book, "I'm home," she smiles.

"Mom!" Leon and Nina jump up and run to their mom, hugging to her as Ed simply saunters over and kisses her cheek. "Did you bring us presents?" they ask her.

"I brought a couple of things," she hugs them back before letting go and looking at her husband. "I have to say Ed, I'm a little surprised but you managed to keep the house in one piece."

" _Tch_ , told ya," he grins at her but winks at their daughter sharing a knowing look that Winry catches.

" I knew it," Winry narrows her eyes, "Spill it young lady."

But Edward intercedes, "Nothing happened that we couldn't handle," grabbing her suitcase and leading her by her arm to their bedroom, "come on, the kids are studying so let's leave them be."

"Edward you better tell me…"

Once they are out of earshot of the kid's room, "Let's just say that your daughter is quite the little alchemist..."


	8. Formal Introductions

Edward and Winry have been officially dating for 6 months when they visit Central, but during lunch the waitress starts flirting with Ed and he's at first oblivious of how it's affecting Winry until she runs out. A chase leads to a hot a heavy make up session...

NSFW Story

The train pulls in to Central's main station and Winry is excited to see some old friends. Ever since the war had ended, many of them, like Riza and Roy had been so busy working to rebuild their country that there wasn't time for much pleasantries. Al would also be arriving back from Xing in a couple of days and they planned to rendezvous with him here before the trio will return home to Resembool.

Mrs. Hughes was their first stop that morning, Winry happy to spend time with Gracia and Elicia, checking up on them and playing with the little girl who was not so little anymore. She was growing into a happy child despite the loss of her beloved father and even Edward was glad to see them both moving on with their lives. He hung out with Gracia on the living room couch as Winry played a game with the girl on the floor next to them, but sometimes his mind wandered. Edward couldn't help but notice how much the child lit Winry up and imagined it was like watching her play with a child of her own… someday.

All in all, a great start to their mini-trip.

By lunch, the pair had said their goodbyes and found a small café nearby that Ed remembered from his time in the city. Not much had changed in terms of the décor or menu but the staff were all different and it was a nice looking young waitress that came to their table with water.

Winry and Edward looked up from their menu's as the woman approached. "Welcome to Spoonful Café," she sets their waters down, "do you need a few more minutes to look at the menu?"

"I know what I want," Ed replies and looks to Winry, "are you ready?"

"Yeah," Winry responds but her eyes are narrowed at the waitress who hasn't stopped staring at Edward.

They give their orders but before leaving the waitress turns back, "I hope this isn't too forward, but are you Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist?"

"Yes, but I don't go by that name anymore."

The woman giggles, "You're a lot cuter now," winking as she sashay's away.

Winry's jaw drops, the nerve of that woman to say something like that right in front of her!

But Edward just laughs, "Did you hear that, she thinks I'm…" turning towards Winry, who's burning holes through the woman's back. "What?"

"I don't find it amusing," she crosses her arms

"I'm sure she's just angling for a better tip Win," confusion in his tone, Edward had found the statement amusing but really didn't think much of it.

She flushes, "T-That's not the point, it's just rude to say something like that with another female present."

Shrugging, "Okay."

Winry can only sigh, and hope that lunch will pass by quickly, so they can get out of there. She shouldn't be surprised that Ed would be so oblivious to the opposite sex, but that didn't mean it didn't bother her. Whenever they visited places that Edward was known in, she's had to put up with the stares and gawkers, and most females had never been so bold to say something, but once their relationship had become official, the attention was starting to grate on her nerves.

Every chance the waitress had to come back to their table, she took advantage of it, bringing their food, of course his came first, keeping their glasses filled to the brim, and each time being more and more brazen. First just looks, flirty eye contact with Ed, giggling at anything he said despite the mediocre attempts at humor; it was as if Winry wasn't even there. Progressing now to touches, light grazes against his arm to fill his cup, to straight out pinching his biceps, teasing how muscular they were. Anyone looking on could clearly see the irritation plastered to Winry's face except apparently Ed and the waitress.

"On the house cutey," she puts a plate of apple pie in front of Edward, making sure to squeeze his shoulder upon her leave.

"This looks yummy!" he's about to dig in when…

"That's it!" Winry throws up her hands, "Y-you… I can't believe you Edward Elric, you, asshole!" and storms out of the restaurant.

"Winry?" he drops his fork, "Winry!" throws enough bills to cover the check and rushes out after her despite the waitress calling out his name. But he ignores the woman, Winry was the only thing on his mind and he was confused, why was she so upset with him?

"I can't believe… he's such as ass!" moisture clouds her vision and she wipes it away with her sleeve. She can hear him calling her name behind her but ignores it and speeds up her pace, ducking through other pedestrians.

"Winry please stop!"

"Go away Edward!" She runs through an alley to try and avoid him but hits a dead end. _'_ _Damn it!'_

By the time she turns around to run back out he corners and grabs her arm, "Winry what the hell is the matter with you?!"

Shaking her arm free, "You let that stupid woman flirt with you right in front of me!"

He grabs her again, holding on tighter, "So what's the big deal, it's not like I was flirting back…"

"Let me go you prick! You are so smart and yet so stupid at the same time!"

"No, not until you…" it finally clicks in Edwards brain why Winry would be so angry with him. To him, if he wasn't flirting back it wasn't a big deal, but to her it was. Still holding onto her wrist as she fights to get away, he cups her by the back of the neck and pulls her in, smashing his lips against hers. In her anger she squeals, still squirming and trying to push away but he holds on, there was no way he was letting her go. After a few seconds, tensions ease, and Winry finally gives into the kiss. "I'm sorry," he murmurs, brushing over her flushed lips, "I should have realized…"

Smacking the back of his head, "but you're an idiot."

"Damn, I guess I deserved that," rubbing his head, "but I'll make it up to you."

"Oh yeah, like how?"

"Hmm," kissing her again, "how about always making sure to introduce you as my girlfriend everywhere we go?"

She giggles, "that's getting warmer…"

"Holding your hand in public too?"

"Anything else?"

"Um," scratching his head, "what else is there?"

"So, that's all?"

"Geez woman, what else do you want from me, a ring on your finger?"

 _Grin_ , "Now you're on fire."

His jaw drops, "Y-You… we just started like, dating a few months ago and you want a ring already?"

"6 months," she holds up six fingers, "and I have had to put up with you for 19 years, I think I've earned it by now."

"Oh-ho is that a fact," he takes a step forward, she a step back, "I don't disagree," another step, "that you may have earned it," another step and Winry finds herself with her back against a wall. Edward cages her in with his arms and leans down face to face with her, "are you sure you'd wanna be stuck with me for the rest of our lives?"

Winry keeps her composure despite the position he has her in, looks up through her lashes and smirks with a bit of rosy blush on her cheeks and chest, "does this answer your question?" Stepping forward, she weaves her hands around his neck, this time leading a more daring kiss, but he responds in kind, with his hands leaving the wall to flatten along her back and mold her body against his.

Edward moans when she nibbles at his lips and runs her tongue along its opening, pushing its way in, "You taste… delicious Win…" Her hums of amusement, fire off tantalizing sensations in Ed's brain that shoot straight to the lower regions of his body. _'_ _Fuck!'_ and it sure didn't help that her hips were grinding over his pelvis no matter how he tries to keep her from moving around. "W-Winry… we sh-should stop…"

"Why," trailing her lips along his jaw and crook of his neck, she smirks as it sends his eyes rolling backwards.

"W-were in an alley, a-and if you don't…"

"I can feel how turned on you are Ed," rolling her hips gently against his, teasingly.

Groaning, "Friggin Winry," holding her hips still again, " **someone might hear us** , and we're supposed to meet up with Roy and Riza."

"They can wait," she tugs gently on his lip with her teeth, nimble fingers working to free his belt, "and no one can see us from the street," unbuttoning his slacks… She looks up coyly through her lashes, "don't you find this a little" …lowering the zipper… "exciting?"

The tiny, sensible part of his psyche is telling him this is crazy, it's broad daylight, granted the surrounding buildings provided a lot of coverage but still, there are windows above them, doors he remembers running past, they could be caught! Too bad rationale rarely won out in Edwards internal arguments. And besides, why not, they had been going at it like rabbits ever since they had discovered the sinful pleasures they had been sorely missing out on.

He reaches under her skirt and yanks her panties down, kneeling so she could step out of them, then bunches it up and shoves it into his pocket. But before standing, Ed runs a finger along her valley, she shudders as he grins and looks up at her licking the sap from his finger. Winry narrows her gaze and pounces the second he stands up, wrapping her arms around his neck and leg around his waist. He braces his stance from back-peddling, gripping to her thigh, their kisses growing more feverish when she reaches between them and takes hold.

Edward nips her lip hard when she squeezes and runs her thumb over the tip, managing a groan into her mouth instead of out loud. She pulls herself up using his shoulders for support and Edward hooks his arms under her knees, bouncing Winry slightly to adjust her weight distribution. She giggles, "quicky?" while positioning the tip.

"I hope your ready," he mumbles back before dropping her and bucking his hips at the same time to sink his cock in.

Winry bites down hard to stifle the scream caught in her throat when she feels that hit all the way inside. He uses the strength of his hips and legs and she meet's him thrusts for thrust, angling her pelvis to reach the sweet spot. Edward pounds into her fast and hard with no mercy or time to recover between hits, she wanted a quicky and he was giving it to her alright.

Fuck, he was so strong. She used to watch when he and Al would spar, but the two years after loosing his alchemy abilities were still good to him in the muscular department and he sure was putting it to use right now, musing to herself. Things simply felt complete once they had moved from friends to lovers and she was enjoying the results, as was he.

She wants to scream out so badly, and the hotter the friction, the tighter the coil brewing at her core, it starts to slip. Winry grits her teeth desperately holding back but he can hear it, sometimes his name, most of the time words too jumbled to understand are strained whispers over his ear. The growing tension around his shaft mirror the increase of her garbles, but so does his own panting the closer he comes to a release. The grips on his shoulders tense as do the hands locked on her rear, Ed braces….

Her name tumbles from his lips just as Winry's orgasm takes her and seconds before his gives way. He continues thrusting a few more times, chasing the pulses milking him for all the seed his body holds while she rides out her own rippling tremors until her head finally falls onto his shoulder. "Wow…" she whispers in his ear, "you were amazing Ed."

"Then, am I forgiven?" he teases

"For now," kissing his cheek. She lifts herself, so he can pull out and put her down. "Although," bracing against the wall as she digs handkerchiefs out of her purse for them, "if the make up sex is always this good, I might have to pick more fights," handing one to Ed.

" _Tch_ , I'd fuck you like that with or without a fight."

Giggling. "Duly noted."

They walk down the sidewalk hand in hand towards the Central government building where Roy's new office is located, Winry leaning against his shoulder giggling as they talk along the way. But as they pass by that café, the waitress rushes out, halting in her tracks when she's the couple holding hands and a look of embarrassment crosses her face. "I'll handle this," he whispers to Winry. "Hey, I'm sorry for running out so suddenly, but you see my fiancé wasn't happy with your service, so it was time to leave."

"Why didn't you tell me she was your fiancé?"

Ed opens his mouth to respond, but Winry cuts him off, "he shouldn't have to," narrowing her eyes at the woman, "maybe you should have better customer service skills and not flirt with your customers! It's sheer respect to not be a floozie in front of other females, regardless if we were just friends or in a relationship. Or at least have the decency, if you're really that interested, to ask before you assume anything…"

"Winry, I think she gets the point…"

"L-look I'm sorry," the woman stammers, "I…"

Leveling a sneer, "If you're that hard up, go find some lonely guy at a bar, I hear the one around the corner is hiring entertainers." "Come on Ed, now, I think she gets the point." Winry pulls Ed away, still grinning at telling the woman off, it was so out of character for her to do something like that and yet it felt really, good.

"Hey," he tugs her hand, "are you sure you're _my_ Winry and not Envy somehow back from the dead?"

"I'm pretty sure it's me," she smiles, "I just decided I wasn't gonna put up with that woman, or any other woman acting like that with you anymore. Does it bother you?"

"Not really," he laughs, "kinda turns me on when you're being possessive."

Winry giggles, "Oh yeah? Should we ditch the meeting and just go back to the hotel?"

Sigh, "As tempting as that may be," grin, "I'd like to gloat to Mustang first cause he said I'd never catch you."

"And then tease him about Riza?"

"You know it!"


	9. Atomic 626- nsfw

Edwin Smut Week- Day 4 Public (3700 words)

Fantasy Café- "Someone is feeling frisky tonight"

"See Ed, this convention hasn't been so bad right?"

Ed looks at his wife and sighs, "It's only day 1 Win, the jury is still out…"

Rush Valley, the home and hub of automail in Amestris, was holding their very first convention to show case or rather show off the metallic appendages with a plethora of devices and Engineers from all over participating. But the beautiful part to all of this, that had Winry most intrigued, is the explosion of new metals and specialized designs. It seems that without the warring and the sense of peace that has descended over their country as well as surrounding ally nations, has given way to a renaissance of sorts. For too long, automail focused on two main areas, simply providing a replacement limb or weaponization and while different areas had already learned to adapt their automail's, such as the Northern regions cold weather metals, now others were following suit.

The Ishvalians had created a metal now being used for automail that did not heat up as quickly in desert climates, making it not only more bearable for their own countrymen, but for anyone travelling through the Eastern Desert. Xinganese engineers had developed a form of automail, sleeker with concealed armaments as well as a dark, water-resistant alloy to guard against rusting. Even for medical purposes, hands and arms that had tools built in were great for doctors or other medical practitioners that had lost their limbs for whatever reason, and the very new field of internal automail that may one day replace certain damaged organs.

By the second day of the event, Winry, along with her model slash husband Ed, had been swamped with former clients as well as new ones seeking her newest hybrid designs. It had been thanks in part to their connections with both the emperor of Xing, Ling Yao, and Miles on the Ishvalian side that gave her access to the newest developments before other engineers around Amestris for the Rockbell-Elric brand to come into its own.

Unfortunately, not all the attention around their booth was based on a love of automail but a more carnal response to the handsome man gracing it, and one that was still too naïve to realize it. In the few years since that Promised Day, Edward had developed into a tall, well developed young man, and along with his unusual eye color, a very attractive one that Winry found herself having to fight off jealous women from time to time. She had hoped that after they were married, it would get easier, a ring on his finger making it plain as day that he was off-limits, but it didn't keep them all at bay. And frustratingly for Winry, Edward stayed oblivious to the women throwing come-hither gazes his way, along with death glares at her throughout the convention.

That afternoon, Ling and Lan Yao dropped by the Rockbell-Elric booth to see their old friends, and while the two men chatted near the front, the two women sat down to catch up on lost time. Lan updated Winry on how Al was doing with the Alkahestry, how Mei and he were growing a lot closer than either wanted to admit, chuckling at how adorable they looked as a couple.

Winry sighs, "It would be nice to visit one day, get away from Amestris for a vacation but I've been so busy with orders and Roy's been driving Ed crazy with projects, sometimes he's gone up to a week at a time."

"Do you ever worry," Lan Fan glances at the pair of women now standing in front of the booth clearly trying to flirt with their guys, "when he's not around what he's up to?"

"No, if there's one thing I don't worry about it's that." Winry also looks up to toss a heated stare at the woman seizing up her husband. "Just look at him, he has no clue that woman is trying to flirt with him."

Lan chuckles, "Well that's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah, but it's irritating because if he could realize they are doing it, he could turn them away, right now he looks like he's humoring them, and then I have to step in to make them go away. Most of the time, once they see me they leave quietly, but there's been a few times it's gotten heated. What about you and Ling?"

"It's a little harder dealing with Ling," she sighs, "I know he'd never been unfaithful but… he also likes the attention, which I guess as the King is typical but as you said, it can be frustrating."

"Men," Winry laughs and shrugs her shoulders, "What are we gonna do with them…"

As the second day comes to an end, Ling and Lan insist the Elrics join them for dinner at the house they've rented for their stay, so after closing-up the booth, the two couples climb into a chauffeured vehicle, hired by the Yao's and head off. The location was on the outskirts of the city and as they pulled up to it, the Elric's were not surprised to see a stately home; it was the temporary abode of royals. Cooks, brought with the King and Queen were busily preparing dinner, while other staff served appetizers in a side room until the meal was ready. Delicacies of Xing were shared to the delight of the Elrics who had not partaken in such food and drinks since their honeymoon 2 years earlier.

After what could only be described as a feast had left their bellies stuffed to the gills, Lan brought out gifts they had for their friends.

"Tomorrow there is a dinner party for the engineers and guests at the Atomic 626 club and we," Lan looks at his wife sharing a smile, then back to Ed and Winry, "thought you two might appreciate something special to wear," winking, "courtesy of Xing."

Edward holds up the top first, which frankly to the stupefied man was more like a vest that cut off at the shoulder or a shirt missing its sleeves. It was a nice red top with beautiful embroidery and knot buttons, and along with the black silk trousers was quite stylish and classy but something he never would have bought on his own. Pointing at the arm area, "Is it supposed to look like this?"

"What do you mean?" Ling queries, "it's hot in this area so I thought you'd prefer the open arm style over long sleeves."

"Well I think you'll look handsome in it Ed," his wife smiles at him as he simply raises a brow and puts the garments back in it's box. "Don't worry," she turns to her friends, "he's just shy to new things."

Now, Winry stands and holds up the beautiful red Xinganese dress Lan hands her against her body. The elegant cheongsam of silk/cotton blend which design matched her husbands, was an open shouldered, halter design with knot button closures running the length of the front, and a high slit on both sides of the mid-thigh length skirt. Squealing in excitement at the exotic dress that was sure to turn heads, and based on Ed's slightly parted mouth, he was no doubt picturing it on her right now. She grins, "Do I even need to ask if you like it?"

Composing himself, "You are not wearing that," Ed states flatly.

"Excuse me?" Winry's eye brow twitches, "It's such a stunning dress and I'm gonna look damn good in it!"

"That's the problem! I am not gonna spend the night fighting off guys!"

Her hands clench at her sides momentarily, and just as Ling is about to say something she raises a hand to halt him. _Exhale_ , "I have to put up with women throwing themselves at your feet, while you seem completely ignorant of their wishes, and yet when the tables are turned you don't want to deal with it?! I am wearing the dress, you are wearing that outfit tomorrow, end of discussion!"

"Guys we didn't mean to spark a fight…"

"Don't worry Lan," Winry smiles at her friend, "I love this dress and I'm gonna wear it," glaring at Ed, "whether he likes it or not..."

Needless to say, day three of the convention held a bit of tension between the Elrics with neither of them willing to budge on their stances, though Winry had to note how Ed seemed more aware of the women trying to get his attention and actually brushed them off. Well, if it wasn't for small favors, at least something good came from that argument. As planned, Ling and Lan picked them up from their hotel and the two couples make their way to the club.

The mayor of Rush Valley had booked the Atomic 626 Restaurant and Nightclub to put on a dinner and dancing gala to thank all the participants of the convention, and as the two couples walk in, hand in hand, they are amazed by the beautifully decor of this gala; the mayor had spared no expense to impress.

Winry, "This is an interesting theme for a club."

Ling, "It appears to be a marriage of alchemy and automail."

"Look," Edward points excitedly at a menu, "even the drinks are named after the periodic table! That's pretty cool."

Once the mayor had made his congratulatory and appreciation speech for a successful convention, the buffet dinner commences with drinks on the house. The four friends chat as they ate, polishing off drinks and laughing about the 'old days' as if it really had been so long ago. On the surface all was going well aside from the looks and stares that the exotically dressed pairs were receiving. No one dared to bother a King or Queen but trips by either of the Elrics to the bar was starting to grate on the nerves, whether it was Ed being approached by women or Winry by men, after a couple of times, Ling demanded a wait staff member to serve them just to keep the peace between their friends.

"How about dancing," Lan suggests, "why don't we all get up and dance?"

"Good idea," Winry, feeling a little more than buzzed by this point with alcohol, grabs Ed by the hand, "let's go dancing!"

Edward stands up, laughing at his giddy wife and allowing her to tug him towards the dance floor. Despite the rocky parts of this trip and the tension of the last 24, he was genuinely happy to see her in a better mood. So many eyes followed the handsome couple as they made their way to the center of the crowd. "You really are a beauty tonight," Edwards leans in close, his heady low whisper full of pride and tinge of jealousy.

"Oh, stop," Winry blushes and buries her face into his chest.

His arms wrap low around her waist, hands resting at the small of her back, while losing himself in the measured rhythms of the descant. "I'm the luckiest guy in the room right now," chuckling sweetly, "if you count all the glares I'm getting right now."

And with that Winry raises her head, tilting it as she stares into his golden hues. "Well all the dirty looks I'm getting could set my dress on fire," weaving her hands from his shoulders to his clasp around his neck, "it's quite…" pausing to level a heated gaze at another woman, "irritating."

"Just look at me," Edward turns her chin back to face his, "never mind all the others."

"I know," _sigh_ , a smile returning, "I know you only have eyes for me."

"Damn right!"

They stay on the floor, dancing along with their friends, through quick tempo's and slower melodies, laughing and cavorting, and forgetting the watchful eyes surrounding them. But eventually, all those drinks catch up and Winry must excuse herself to the restroom. Lan follows for the same reason and both men decide to head back to their table while they wait.

Fresh and still feeling the high of the evening, Winry and Lan return, but when they reach their table, what Winry see's quickly changes the atmosphere. "I can't believe it!" Her fists clench at her sides for sitting next to Ed is a woman doing her best to seduce her husband! Hand on his chest and shoulder while he is trying to remove it, clearly irritated that she's touching him. She knows he'd never strike out at a woman, but this was serious about taking not taking no for an answer.

Winry yanks the woman out of the seat, "Excuse me, what they hell do you think you're doing with my husband?!"

"I don't need to answer to you," slurred speech, indicating this woman had one too many courage elixirs.

"I suggest you leave now before something bad happens," narrowing her eyes at the hussy, "cause if you try anything again you'll regret it."

"Like this?" the woman dares to make a grab for Ed's arm.

"I warned you." Before anyone could react, Winry cocks back her hand, balls it into a fist and swings, landing a punch square to the woman's face.

"Winry!" Edward bear hugs his wife as she pulls back for a second hit while the woman screams and clutches her face. "Stop it!"

"I'm sick of all these stupid women!" she screams, fighting against his hold, "she had it coming!"

Lan and Ling immediately begin damage control as patrons, the manager, and even the mayor start to come over to see what is going on. They tell Ed to take Winry somewhere to calm down and the manager points out a second-floor landing not being used. So, while he drags his wife away, the others deal with the woman and take her out to have her face looked at.

Once away from the other guests in a fairly secluded, and darkened part of the nightclub, Edward finally let's go of Winry's wrist and prompts her to sit in an empty booth. Angry tears are still trickling down her face and fists are clenched tightly in her lap. "You didn't have to hit her Winry," Ed runs a hand down his face then kneels in front of his wife. "She was drunk."

"I gave her fair warning," gritting her teeth, "you can't fault me for being so fed up after everything these last few days."

She braced herself from an angry response by Ed so when he starts to laugh, Winry can only look at him confused. "That you did. I should be mad, but it was kind of arousing to watch you hit her. I mean, one of the reasons I married you is because you're so damn feisty."

Winry blinks, still utterly shocked that he wasn't yelling at her or picking another fight, and she was still silent as Ed walked over to the balcony to see if the commotion had cleared. Was he really not upset? Even crazier, he said it was arousing, as in it turned him on? She stands up, walking over to wrap her arms around his waist and leaving her face against his back. "I'm sorry I let my jealousy get the better of me."

"Don't be," turning in her arms and tipping her chin up to place chaste kisses along her jaw.

" **Someone** ," groaning as his lips trail up and down her neckline, " **is feeling frisky tonight**."

"That's all your fault. First you wear this sexy fucking dress," nibbling her ears, "then you go and turn warrior Princess…"

"You wishing I was out of this dress?" Winry teases.

"Don't tempt me," he growls back.

"Oh, but I insist." Pushing him back gently, "maybe not all the way off," gesturing to the slit area near her thigh, "but do you notice something missing?"

The room is almost pitch black except for the roving dance lights that illuminate it every few minutes. He squints, and it takes a few seconds of disbelieving to see the slit goes _all_ the way to her hip. Double take, how'd he miss that feature?! "You naughty girl!"

Winry giggles, taking steps backward towards the booth they were just near, beckoning with her finger to follow and like the love-sick puppy, he does. She hikes the skirt all the way up and sits on the table edge, thank goodness it was bolted to the floor because she didn't think to test it first. Edwards swoops in, capturing her lips in a passion laden kiss, and palming at her breasts through the silken fabric. He growls at the contact, she's not wearing a bra either!

While he focuses on her, she works at the belt and unfastens his pants to get at what she desires, releasing said appendage from its fabric prison. She strokes the growing cock, massaging it, thumbing the sensitive areas just under the head. Winry wraps her legs around his thighs and butt, pulling him closer, "If I'm such a naughty girl why not punish me," squeezing the shaft a little, and brushing her lips against his before nipping the bottom, "hmm?"

"You'd like that," leaning next to her ear in a whisper, "wouldn't you?"

She nods, pressing his head against her pussy and raising her legs up over his chest. Edward grabs her hips to pull her to him and snaps his pelvis forward at the same time, ramming straight in. Winry squeaks from the harsh blow but is given no time to recover when he splits her legs into a 'V' and thrusts again, this time reaching even deeper than the last; damn she felt that all the way in her gut! And a slew of swearing gibberish babbles from her lips.

"What was that?" he muses, "had enough punishment?"

"No," half laughing, "but if you do that again you might pierce something, and I'll become infertile."

He laughs too, knowing that was improbable, but to spare her, shifts her legs to hang over his arms instead. With a firm grasp of her waist, and her ankles partially clenched to his body, Ed carries on with his onslaught, driving into his wife with measured lengths as the friction on both their body parts heats up exponentially.

"Y-You know…" she pants, moans, "what if someone comes looking for us?"

"Oh well for them. They'll get a show."

"I'm serious."

"And I'm not stopping," bucking harder.

Not that Winry wanted him to when she was so close to losing her mind and body to the orgasms her husband was about to pull out of her. Maybe it was the excitement of doing something so private in an area they could get caught, or could it be from the adrenaline and alcohol flowing through her veins that seemed to heighten this experience. But as her back began to arch and her walls constrict, even Ed could feel the rising build up bubbling just beneath the surface waiting to be unleashed.

He raises her pelvis slightly arcing the curve of his thrusts and abrading just the right area around her entrance to light the fuse…

"Shhi…" Winry bites down on the side of her hand, shaking her head from side to side to stifle the staccato scream, her other hand flailing behind, around, grasping at the smooth surface she lays on while aftershocks continue to surge. Ed struggles to keep her from twisting away, plants his feet, and grips to her hips tighter uncaring if it leaves a bruise. It's all he can do when he's about to lose his own control.

A whining grunt and Edward unloads with a final jut of his hips. The pressure that had built to this moment release in beats, sending his mini army on their new capture mission where this time one may succeed when so many others had not. He let's go over her hips, placing his palms on the table on her sides, panting heavily, and unwilling to move any further, eyes closed while his breathing evened out.

Winry reaches up and caresses her husband's face, his eyes opening to see her smile. Chuckle, "do you need another drink now?"

Grin, "I need another shower," laughing. He pulls away slowly, "or at least a towel right now."

All of a sudden, a clean wash rag hits him in the back of the head, and Ling's voice trailing behind it. "You're welcome!"

"Fucking Ling!" Edward kneels to pick it up, "He's never gonna let me live this down."

"Oh, leave him alone," Winry sits up, "just clean yourself up so I can too, and then we can get back to the party."

" _Tch_." But Edward proceeds to wipe off his dick and thighs, before passing it to his wife who cleans up as well and hands it back to him. "What am I supposed to do with this?" holding it up.

Winry, who is now standing and fixing her dress looks up, "throw it away." She walks over to straighten his pants and smooth out the fabric, "there was a trash can at the base of the stairs." Now come on, "holding out her hand, "let's go back downstairs."

He takes her hand but stops to fix some loose strands around her face. "That bun is a bit disheveled, maybe you should just let it out."

"You think so," reaching up to touch it and feeling the parts that were messed up, "hmm, maybe you're right." She lets go of his hand and pulls out the clips holding it in place as Edward moves around her and starts to run his fingers through her hair, smoothing and unknotting a few spots. "Thanks," turning to face him "Does it look okay now?"

"I'm biased cause you'll always be beautiful to me."

"Dork," she punches his shoulder, but her face is glowing.

"No, I'm a nerd, you're the dork, get it right."

"Ooh!" about to take another swing, Edward grabs her, pulling her to his chest in an embrace. "Omph!"

Edward chuckles, and leans his head besides hers, "You are so lucky I am a glutton for your punishment Winry."


	10. Caught Red Handed- nsfw

EdWin Smut Week- Day 2 Toys (AU story)

Fantasy Café- "Are Those My Boxers"

 _'_ _I'm sorry Win, sounds like I'll be stuck here for one more day.'_

"Oh," sighing, "I understand Ed, will you call me before you get on the plane to come home?"

 _'_ _Of course, I will, and you'll pick me up at the airport?'_

"You couldn't stop me."

 _Chuckling, 'Alright, then I'll see you soon…_ _Love you Winry.'_

"Love you too Edward."

As Winry hits the end call on her cell, she flops back onto the bed and groans. One more day, _'_ _that sucks,'_ and of all times to feel so damn horny, but then again, he just had that effect on her. It was weird when she thought about, they were childhood friends and she never even looked at him as anything but, until college when all bets went out the window. Senior year and a spin the bottle game changed everything.

That was a year ago, but still in the honeymoon stage of their relationship, Winry couldn't get enough of the golden-eyed man. None the less, it didn't mean she wasn't still shy about certain aspects about herself, such as the vibrator her friend Paninya forced her into taking a month ago. There was no way she could tell Ed that she had such a toy in her possession and it was embarrassing enough that she was using it, but as Paninya had remarked, the young woman needed something to keep her company every time Ed went off on business trips…

Edward hangs up the call and looks towards the front entrance of their apartment complex. He hated lying to his girlfriend, but he really wanted to surprise her by getting home earlier than expected…

After turning a radio on, she pulls the toy and lube out of their hiding place and assumes a comfortable position on his side of the bed. Clad only in a bra, Winry had pushed the underwear down, hanging off one ankle and uncaring if it looked silly, how could it if no one else was there to see it, right? Uncapping the green apple scented lube, she squeezes a generous amount on her hand and works it over the rabbit-eared tickler toy, caressing it, giving it a few good strokes as if it were attached to a real lover. She giggles in her head, _'_ _and he wonders why I've gotten better at this lately.'_

Then she takes the hand now coated in lubrication and gives herself a little attention, smearing it over her entrance, and mingling it with her natural elements. Her head lolls to the side, pushing into Edwards pillow… _Moan_ , his scent coated pillow wafting and colliding with her senses as she fondles the folds, teases the bud with her fingers.

She lines up the tip of the vibrator, making sure to face the ticklers in the right direction before pushing it in and clicking the on button, once, twice, to its medium setting…

It was a little quiet, Edwards notes as he closes the front door behind him. He was half expecting to find his girlfriend tinkering at her work table and just as he's about to call her name, hears music coming from their bedroom. Curious, Winry wasn't known to skirt her work duties, so he creeps up to the door and peeks inside…

An instant wave of euphoric heat gathers at Winry's core, pulsing like the quivering toy between her legs, and the rabbit-ears tickling against her clit sends shudders through her frame. She writhes on the bed, gyrating her hips to simulate sex and moaning with every abrading flicker to her sweet spot. With her eyes closed tight, playing images of her boyfriend against the lids like a movie for her pleasure and stimulation, her hands move of their own volition to act out those fantasies…

… Whoa! Are his eyes deceiving him? Edward sucks in a breath and grips to the door frame, just shocked and aroused at the sight of his girlfriend masturbating on their bed. He covers his mouth to keep any sounds from escaping, because there was no way he wanted her to know he was standing there, watching, enjoying… And she cries out…

So close, she was getting so close to the edge of the cliff, Winry clicks one more time to it's highest setting. "Take me there Edward…" her moans growing higher in pitch, "Mmmm," pinching her nipples. "Yes, that's the spot…" maneuvering the toy a final time and arching to deepen the hold it has on her. "Edward…"

The orgasm hits rapidly sending Winry into a tailspin of spasms, muscles in her legs and upper body convulsing, tightening and releasing in swells and surges, her whimpers and moans like melodies echoing in the small bedroom. She manages to pull out the toy, dropping the still vibrating massager next to her as she finishes out her ride…

While his girlfriend comes down from her high, and her heavy breathing slowing, Edward walks in to stand next to the bed, patiently waiting with a smirk on his face. It took a few moments, but when she does finally opens her eyes to see him standing there smug as hell, they widen with a look of panic. "Ed?!" She scrambles to a sitting position and not even bothering to cover up.

"Hey Winry," a teasing tone to his cadence, "so I see you've kept yourself occupied while I'm gone."

She blushes, red as a tomato, burying her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, you said you wouldn't be home so soon…"

Edwards sits on the edge of the bed, chuckling and trying to pull her hands away from her face. "Winry I don't care, it was pretty arousing to watch you pleasure yourself. But one question, **are those my boxers** you're wearing," tugging at the ones still wrapped around her ankle.

"Huh?" she looks up and realizes she'd forgotten all about those. "I-I um… It's not what you think… Wait why the hell are you home already?! You said you weren't coming home till tomorrow!"

"I wanted to surprise you, take you out to dinner tonight," laughing aloud, "course I wasn't expecting to walk into a porn session."

"Shut up!" Winry punches Ed's chest. "There's nothing wrong with what I was doing."

"I never said there was, in fact I'd love to see it over, and over, and…" before he can finish she punches him again. "Oww," rubbing his chest, "you're so quick to hit me!"

"You deserve it for being a cocky ass!" Folding her arms over her chest, "it's not nice to _tease_."

"Fine then," pushing her onto her back, Ed slides over her body, letting the weight of his pelvis pin hers down, "how about I _please_ instead…"


	11. Let Loose & Unwind- nsfw

EdWin Smut Week Day 1- Shower and Love Marks

Inspired by Fantasy Café prompt- "Enjoying the View"

Winry looks up from her workbench as the heavy stomping and dragging of feet over head announces the arrival of her fiancé coming home. _'_ _He's a bit earlier than I'd expected.'_ Setting her tools down and pulling off her bandana, she ascends the stairs from the basement workshop just as Edward is trudging towards the second floor. She frowns slightly, _'_ _must'a been a tough training.'_

By the time Ed stood before the bathroom door, he was already stripping the sweaty tank he had been wearing from his body. Al had been relentless in their session today and his whole frame was sore and exhausted, but nothing a hot shower couldn't mend. He almost groaned just at the thought of the soothing heat relaxing his aching muscles, and then curling up in bed for a nice nap before dinner.

She quietly shadows her love, hiding from behind a corner as he strips down to his boxers. He stretches, back muscles flexing with each twist, and a sheen of reflective moisture highlighting the amount of workout they must have had. Oh, she was sure that what ran through his mind was the easing of his muscles and soothing of the tension. Too bad, Winry had other ideas.

It was all too easy, for she knew his routines, his quirks, and the fact he left the door ajar…

So, she waits at the door frame. Sounds of the water being let loose from the pipes, the scraping of the shower curtain along the tracks once to open… twice to close. She slips in without being detected with only the sounds of splashing and thrum of the water beating against the tile floor to be heard. Winry strips off her clothes, piling them on the counter. It was time to help her man relax.

With his hair unbound, Edward sticks his head under the stream to let the waters cascade over him, hands placed against the wall, body slightly bent and angled, as he runs through the training in his mind. The whole session was to help Al get ready for his mission to Xing, the boy wanting to impress Mei with more than his alchemy skills, but Ed had under estimated how good his brother was getting and took most of the beating. They may have been similar in build, and even similar in martial arts, but Al's patience to Ed's shoot from the hip approach gained him the advantage.

 _'_ _Tch,'_ he had to admit, his younger brother was surpassing him and maybe this was the first real time Ed was ready to acknowledge it. Not that he wanted to, but it was true and that only added to the tension racking his frame.

Winry peeks around the curtain and sure enough, Ed is lost amongst the water and his thoughts. She slips in behind him unnoticed, taking a moment to admire the princely backside presented to her. _'_ _Mmm,'_ biting the edge of her lip, she wants so badly to just grab hold and squeeze but instead focuses on her task, reaching out to smooth her hands over his shoulders.

Startled, Edward straightens up, whipping his head around to see who was touching him. "Winry?"

"Shh," pressing her whole frame against his back and resuming her shoulder massage, "I'm just here to help you relax." Edward groans, as her strong fingers knead and work at the knots of his neck and upper back, it felt amazing. Her hands move along, to the different muscle groups, stopping to apply pressure where needed before continuing, and the lower she goes, the further he finds himself bending forward, bracing himself with his arms again on the wall. Winry had become quite adept at manipulating the fineries of her automail and with her knowledge of his body, she put it all to good use in these situations. Well, it was the first time she'd given him a massage _in_ the shower.

It was kind of amusing to watch the different muscles of his back, flexing or rippling under her touch, almost like having a new power to wield as her soon to be husband became putty in her hands. "How are you feeling so far," she muses, "is this helping any?"

"Quite…"

"That's good," placing a quick peck between his shoulder blades, "then how about this?" Winry slides her arms around his midsection, grabbing hold of the growing erection he is sporting. "Will this make you feel better?" Thumbing the head and slowly stroking the length as is grows in her hand.

"Not that I'm complaining," twisting in her arms to steal her lips, "but this is the opposite of relaxing."

"Then don't," teasing, "just enjoy it."

"Don't mind if I do." Edward turns around and pins his girl against the wall and as he crashes his mouth against her own, guides her hand back to his dick where she freely resumes fondling it. "You are getting to damn good at that," he growls, fighting the urge to buck her hand and instead, focusing on her neck, scattering love marks along the nape and collar or giving her breasts a massage.

He trails a hand down her side, her hip, her thigh, fingers bruising the tender flesh before raising the leg to his waist. On cue, Winry presses the head of his cock against her folds, beckoning him to plunder the caverns of her pussy, now slick and sticky by its own moisture. Things were heating up a lot faster than she had planned but hell if she was gonna stop it now. Freed to roam, her hand embraces his body, fingers clenching, digging into his back when he plunges and buries his dick as deep as it can go. Edward winces slightly for her nails were surely to leave marks of their own by the end of this.

Thrust after thrust, he pulls her away from the wall to gain himself a better angle and it works, allowing his length to gain an inch more or so into her depths. Winry hangs onto his neck while her lower back is supported by Ed, one leg locked around his waist while the other standing on the balls of her foot; the only other support she's got is her shoulder blades touching the wall behind her.

Her cries echo in the small room, slightly drowned by the water still flowing in excess and without interruption onto the tubs floor. She figured he was gonna make this quick and she didn't want him to push himself too hard considering his morning, so she allowed Ed to go at his own pace.

Which was speeding up and heating up.

Short, but rapid plunges grinding skin against skin create a heat filled friction, a delirious sensation aiming to drive Winry's libido wild and send Edward off the cliff. It was easy for a man who had learned where and how to rub his woman the right way. Her panting grows strained and hasty as the coil tightens at her core, his own ending about to erupt as well. The walls constrict around the swelling shaft, and with a shivering whine to his grunt, the couple's impending finale comes to an end in a menagerie of sounds and motions.

Edward let's Winry's leg slide back down and rests his head against her shoulder while his breathing slowly normalizes. She supports her weary lover, smiling and whispering _'_ _I love you's'_ in his ear. "Let's get cleaned up," grabbing the sponge to finish what he had originally been in the shower for, "and then I'll massage your legs."

"Will you take a nap with me too?" Puppy smile added for good measure.

She laughs, caressing his cheek, "if that's what you want." Once Ed nods, she giggles again and resumes lathering up his body and hers.

"So," pinching his girls nipple as a tease, "how long were you **enjoying the view** before you came in here?"

"Ow!" grabbing his dick with a squeeze and a smirk, "For your information, I'm still **enjoying the view**."


	12. Louder Than Words- nsfw

EdWin Smut Week- Day 7 dirty talk & phone sex (Military AU)

Fantasy Café- "I see you found my message"

"I'm sorry Winry, but Mustang's called a last minute meeting and I need to fly out to central command tomorrow."

"Are you going to be back by our anniversary?"

"I hope so…"

Edward could tell his wife was more than a little miffed, though she hid it well behind a smile groomed over the years when learning to deal with his career in the military. While technically. Ed wasn't an officer, his knowledge of certain sciences kept him on their radar as an advisor to the now Brigadier General. What could he do, the military paid them well, so he couldn't simply not go, but then again, his wife's happiness meant just as much to him. Winry had always been such the dutiful wife and he needed to make sure she knew he appreciated that.

 _'_ _Friggen Mustang, wait till I see him again!_ _I could call Riza to vent but…_ _no, that wouldn't be fair to her.'_ As she walks around their home, working on chores and tidying up, Winry does her best to ignore the irritation. She has a lot to keep her busy as well, Rockbell Industries is set to release a new model of mechanical prosthetics and this time, the design was mostly her own.

 _'_ _What's this?'_ opening her socks drawer and picking up the little note…

 _'_ _Winry, you know you're still as beautiful as the day we met._ _Love, Edward'_

She reads the short little message a couple of times, this was new, since when did her husband do cute things like this? Tucking it into her pocket she carries on, but the more areas she goes through over the next couple of days, the more notes she finds both sweet, and much more suggestive ones.

Next to the TV remote. _'_ _Cuddle time is a fun time with my Winry.'_

Under her pillow. _'_ _My favorite place in this house, is with you under the covers.'_ "Aww that was sweet."

In the utensils drawer. _'_ _Did I ever tell you how much I love your cooking?'_

Speaking of cooking, Winry checks the fridge, and sure enough she needed to get a few things from the market. After closing-up the house, she piles into her car and taped to the dash is another folded note _._ _'_ _Let's take a drive to the countryside one day, and you can ride my stallion ;)'_ She blushes bright despite no one being around to see it. _'_ _That man is something else!_ _What was he thinking, getting me riled up when he's not here?'_

The note was still stuck on her mind as she walked into her office. _'_ _Ugh, tomorrow is our anniversary and he still hasn't said anything about making it home.'_ Grabbing the contract she needed to sign, Winry notices writing on her Post-It pad, did she forget something?

 _'_ _Don't work too hard hun, save some strength for when I bend you over this desk…_ _look up.'_

"What?"

Winry looks up from her desk to see Edward standing there, leaning against the frame with a small bouquet of her favorite purple Dendrobiums. " **I see you got my message** ," smiling, "Hey there beautiful."

"Edward!" she rushes over crushing him in a hug and kisses. "How'd you know I'd be here?"

"Your typical routine," handing her the flowers, "Saturdays you come here when no one's around to finish your paperwork," tilting her head into a kiss. He slowly backs her away from the door, kicking it shut with his foot, "and that note was a promise by the way," until she's pushed up against her desk.

"Oh," trailing a finger down his chest, "like your little love note in the car?"

He leans in close, nibbling her lobe, voice husky and taunting, "that's a promise too… but for another day."

"Mmm," smoothing her tongue over her lips, "then let me help you keep your promise," undoing his belt, "to bend me over," zipper, "this desk," and reaching in to free his dick.

"Aren't we eager?" he chuckles

With a few good strokes to his appendage and pride, "that's all your fault, now are you waiting for permission soldier? The fox hole is a little empty and rather lonely."

"Aye, Aye Capitan!" Ed salutes and promptly turns his giggling wife around, pushing her upper body flush over the desk. He flips her skirt up and pulls her underwear down, running his fingers along her crevasse and folds to see how wet she was, and once satisfied, gave her ass a small smack for fun.

"Hey! No handprints!"

"Wouldn't dream of it. Now," leaning over her and flattening her hands palm face down on the desk's surface, "brace yourself."

"For what? Oh.. OH!" are the last discernable words she can execute before she feels the head push its way through with a quick jabbing trust and a brunt force deep inside when skin hits skin. Ed wasn't looking for slow and sweet but a 'I just wanna fuck you right now' pace. And that was perfectly fine with her.

She widens her stance a bit, allowing her cheeks to spread and open-up his reach, but with each slam, her moans and cries elevate. Her fingers clench and release, wishing her arms were long enough to reach the other edge of the desk for something to grip onto. It all felt so good, so damn good. Edward was more often gentler in their love making but sometimes, she just wanted to feel a little… dirty.

"God I missed you Win…" his tone is gravelly and strained, "this is all, I could think of in that damn meeting…"

"I missed… you…" a ringing from Ed's phone, "who the hell?" that statement coming out in a pissed off shriek.

"That's Mustang's ringtone, fuck I gotta…"

"Don't you fucking dare!"

"I gotta," pulling the cell from his pocket and hitting receive. "What is it Mustang? I'm kinda…" Edward rocks his hips slowly, not wanting to lose his erection, but Winry is not having it as she purposely pushes back on her own accord to force more movement. "S-Sir, I really…" She lifts her body and with the help of her arms rams him harder. "…c-caaaan't talk…" covering the mic whispering, "please Winry," then turning back to the call, "yeah I'll get that research…" she resumes her quick pace, "…shit… no not you, I'll get it done…"

By now Winry has had enough and reaches back to yank the phone out of Ed's hand. After shushing her husband, clears her throat and with the most sultry voice she can muster, "Briggy, this is Winry, Ed is in the middle of doing me so he'll have to call you back in, oh, maybe an hour if I'm not feeling more frisky." **Click…** sliding the phone on the desk out of his reach.

"He is going to be so pissed Win, ugh then I'll have to hear it."

"You should'a just let it go to voice mail and said you were in the shower, now get back to work soldier!"

"Damn woman!" His dick twitches with excitement. "I think I like it when you talk like that!"

He grips to her waist and drives roughly into his wife as she scrambles to brace herself with the renewed onslaught. Over and over, grunting and breathing heavily, he maintains the hurried pace, building up the desired heat and helix of pressure that will signal their climax. The walls surrounding his shaft thicken and constrict, adding more strain and tension but communicating his wife's impending end.

She was so close, he sinks his dick all the way in and just rock his hips, buffing her entrance with skin to skin contact and lifting her hips at the same time to hit her sweet spot. His hands weave around as well, tickling her clit, rubbing and pinching, all in a multi-assault to her senses. Winry's head tilts back and her hand flies to her mouth, clamping down as the orgasm hits, sending ripples of spasms throughout her body.

As her body shudders, Ed returns to thrusting, but it takes no more than a few before his payload drops and releases in several bursts, seeds spilt and spent amongst a final grunt.

"Ugh, now I'm tired," he flops onto his wife.

"Omph! Get off," pushing with her back and ass, "Ed you're heavy!"

"So, mean," he whines, standing back up again and teasing pumps against her a couple times before pulling out.

Winry stands up, stretching her back, "there should be clean rags over on the counter," pointing at her workstation.

He goes and grabs a couple, one for him and one for her, cleaning up on his way. "So, what do you wanna do tomorrow?" handing her the rag.

"I didn't make any reservations," wiping up, "since I didn't know if you'd be home."

"Why don't we take that drive to the countryside?" Grin, "find a little B&B," wiggling his eyebrows, "ride a stallion?"

Giggle, "I'll bring my riding crop…"

~~~~~xxx~~~~~

 **Click…** The phone slips from Mustang's hand into his lap, he turns to his wife next to him. "Did you hear any of that?"

Riza doesn't even turn away from her magazine, "I told you not to bother him, tomorrow is their wedding anniversary."

"I just can't believe she said…" but when he looks at his wife, now she's glaring at him.

"I'd be pissed too, take it as a lesson _Roy_."

 _'_ _Ah, fuck…'_


	13. Mile Marker- nsfw

EdWin Smut Week- Day 5 AU & Train Sex (Part 2 is the Make up sex prompt)

Fantasy Café- "You want to what?!"

The final touches were made on the last mechanical prop Winry's design team was in charge of, and it was just in time for her short vacation. She had been surprised her boss even approved the request considering the movie was set to begin filming in less than a month, but at the same time she wasn't about to question it. Spring Break was starting which meant Ed would have the next 10 days off from his teaching position, and they haven't been able to visit her brother and sister in laws since they had moved to Seattle a year ago. So, Winry puts her right-hand girl, Paninya in charge of the project while she'd be gone and races home to finish packing.

"I still don't see why we had to take a train Ed, a plane would have been so much faster."

"Because," his grip tightens around her hand, "this is much more relaxing."

They had arrived at the station with time to spare, so after checking in their baggage and confirming their tickets, they grab a bite to eat. She had left the planning up to her husband since he had more free time than she did, but it was a bit of a surprise when he'd handed her a brochure and tickets for the Amtrak Coast Starlight route. Of course, that shock had morphed into annoyance when she pointed out it cut just over 2 days off their trip just in travel time.

It wasn't like they had a lot of time to just relax and enjoy each other, especially when Winry was stuck on set or had to travel to a film location, so this way, according to his thinking, forced them to slow down and enjoy the scenery, so to speak. Well if he didn't just hit the nail on the head, and the longer she read up on the route, the more the idea grew on her.

Picture this, as the Superliner glides along they would get to see sights from the Cascade Mountains to the shoreline along the Pacific Ocean. Pass through forests and valleys so indicative of the West Coast that they called home and yet rarely ever appreciated. And Ed was smart enough to book a bedroom sleeper that came with its own private bathroom, for his wife's comfort. Okay, as she settles into the suite, maybe this wasn't so bad.

After dinner and a few drinks in the lounge car, by 10pm, the young couple retire to their sleeper room, and set up the fold out bed. Winry changes into a nightgown and Ed strips to his boxers, crawling under the covers. He spoons up behind his wife, nuzzling against her neck to find a comfortable position.

"Hey Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever heard of the Mile Long Club?"

"The what long club?"

She chuckles and squeezes the arm wrapped around her waist. "It's like the Mile High Club, but… for trains."

"Mile High… Oh!" it took a moment there to figure out what his wife was talking about. " **You want to what** , have sex on the train?!"

"Why not," turning around in his arms, "at least we're on a bed. I'd never have the guts to try anything on a plane, but this is a private room."

"You'll have to be quiet though, can you do that?" he teasers her, "you do tend to be a little noisy."

She punches her husband's chest, "I am not that noisy!"

"Oww," rubbing the sore spot, "way to prove it by yelling at me."

"I," turning back around, "hmph, well fine then, let's just go to sleep…"

"Hey," pulling her back to him, "now I never said I didn't wanna," planting kisses at her nape and shoulder…

Winry ignores Ed's renewed efforts to make her happy, lying still, and not reacting to all the oral stimulation he's applying to her skin… But she's not pulling away either, so he continues lavishing kisses everywhere his mouth can reach while his hand trails along the length of her body, gently stroking it through the thin cotton fabric. He nibbles on her ear lobes, and lightly tracing the inner ridges with his tongue knowing this sensitive spot will trigger a reaction.

"Damn you," her tone wispy and ethereal compared the message. He chuckles as her head starts to tilt and hips push back, body twisting slightly allowing Ed to gain more access to her nape.

Tugging at her hem, "help me," he rumbles against her neck, pulling at the offending fabric. Winry lifts her hips allowing him to drag it past her navel. "One more time?" now he hooks into the waistband of her underwear and she obliges a second time. Ed props himself up to reach and push it down her legs until she's able to kick it off and when she does, shimmy's out of his own boxers before resuming his spot molded to her frame.

Her legs part in deference to the position, giving him full access to her center and when his fingers being working their magic, he swoops in to smother her whines, translating them into muffled noises. She reaches up to cradle his head as he kisses her, soothes and stimulates every inch of her body and soul, threads her fingers through the blonde, sun-kissed locks God had given him, tugging when he slips a couple fingers inside.

A richer cry uttered, her back arching as he pumps those digits, but it wasn't what she wanted, no, Winry wanted more, a thicker appendage with a deeper reach. She removes her husband's hand, snakes her leg over his waist and curves her body but before she can grab it, Ed's already taken her hint and shifted to line up his dick to her pussy. It takes a couple of tries with the somewhat awkward angle, but they make it work. "The book made this look easier."

Edward pauses mid thrust, "since when have you read such a book?"

"I," blushing, "got it from Paninya."

" _Tch_ , figures," resuming his pumping, "that chicks always walked on the wild side."

She arches her back a bit more, testing to see what angle felt the best and Edward just gripped tight to her waist, so he could control the slippage. One final tweak, he shifts his pelvis and leg when a small squeak it gains him, meant it was just right. Winry keeps an arm around his neck while the other gropes at the bedding, clenching it in her fist like she's channeling the groans she'd prefer to cry out into it.

And oh, how she wanted to cry out. She could tell by his heavier panting and uneven thrusts, that this wasn't the easiest position on her husband, but fuck it was rubbing her the right way. Her nails start to dig into the back of his neck, "Winry… retract… the claws, please?"

"S-Sorry," her voice a moaning mess, "you're gonna make me c-cu… ah… shi…" Her hand jerks away from his neck along with her entire frame, in one of the most amazing orgasms she's had in a long time. All Ed can do is hold on tight and focus on fucking her, while his wife's body shudders uncontrollably. She flails, hands gripping, the blankets and sheets, biting into them to muffle her high-pitched screams.

But her hands weren't the only things clenching, the palpitating constrictions around his shaft are becoming a problem, and Ed's own orgasm was set to go. He bucks harder with a wilder and rutted momentum, a bruising pace against her backside that she was barely registering. As Winry came down from her high, his was at it's peak, slamming a final time into her when the first pulse of release shot forth. Surging like the tides, each beat culminating in more of his seed being sent out until he was milked dry.

"Whoa, that was a good one." He flops over, curling around his wife's body. "Good thing we don't have to" _yawn_ , "get up in the morning."

Winry reaches down and pulls the blanket over them, then leans to kiss her husband good night. _'_ _He's already passed out,'_ she chuckles, giving him a kiss on his cheek. _'_ _Mile Long Club,'_ smirk, _'_ _wait till I tell Paninya I checked this off the list before she did!'_

~~~xx~~~

Tipping her head, she takes in a deep breath of the cool, crisp Seattle morning air, smiling at how much better the air smells here, and peaceful, oh how it was just a beautiful city compared to the rush and smog of Los Angeles. 5 days were truly not long enough of a visit to enjoy everything this place had to offer. Then again, if they stayed too long they may never want to return to L.A. Would it really be a bad thing? She frowns, her job was important to her as well and the best paying ones meant staying in California.

While Winry communed with the landscape outside, inside, Edward sat on the guest bed processing something they had learned the night before. _'_ _I'm gonna be an uncle…'_ He was happy for his brother Al and sister-in-law Mei's pregnancy, why wouldn't he be. When they were kids, they were fascinated with how humans, women, could create a living creature inside of them. It was like magic to a child, the wonders of nature and all that. Hell, it was one of the reasons he had become a biochemistry professor.

But something inside of him stirred, like a long dormant feeling he never even knew existed until now. They say women are the ones with a ticking biological clock, so is that what he's feeling, this sudden desire to settle down and have a family, even though he's a guy, do men have these thoughts? Until that moment, Edward had been happy with his life, happy with his wife and their careers in fields they had both dreamed of entering. No other cares in the world but their own really, and now… His head drops, now it felt like a hole had just opened in his chest.

All throughout that day Edward listens to Winry's phone ring and beep, calls from Paninya, texts from Paninya, with occasional ones from other employees mixed in. At first, he ignores them, not wanting to say or do anything to upset his brother or wife but it grates on his nerves and by 10 pm when they were in their room packing, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Geez, we are heading back tomorrow, what the hell is so important that they've been calling all fucking day!"

Taken aback by Ed's sudden outburst, Winry set down what she'd been folding and walks over to the bed where her husband sat. "And why are you so pissed off? You've never gotten so angry before over my work, you know that when it's close to filming everyone is hustling and rushing to makes sure everything is perfect."

"I know that," gritting his teeth, "but this time we're on vacation, they Know you are on vacation so why can't they just wait till you get home? I never ask you for much and all I wanted was to have a nice time away with my wife and brother but no, you're job always gets in the way of that!"

Her arms cross over her chest and if it wasn't for the death grip she had on them, she would reach out and punch him in the face. What the hell was causing this outburst? Ed had a temper at times, but this was the first time he's ever berated her over her job.

"Forget about it," he stands up walking towards the bathroom, "you remind me of my father."

Oh, now she's furious! She's know the Elric boys from most of their lives and knew exactly what he was referring to. "Don't you walk away from me Edward Elric! I am not like your father, that man would leave for months at a time and was never there for you or your mother so don't you dare compare me to him!"

Edward stops walking but doesn't turn around, lowering his head. "You aren't as bad as him, Winry, but it sometimes feels the same way."

Winrys jaw drops, did he really mean that? She thought their relationship was solid and now, doubts flood her, sadness, anger, her mind didn't know what direction to take. Like a zombie, she simply resumes packing up their belongings. Sure, it was true that his job and schedule was much more stable than hers but to blame her like that, and for what she still didn't understand.

Okay fine, yes, they were on vacation and for the first 6 days of it, things were perfect, no calls from work, spending all their time with family, even learning the exciting news that they were gonna be… _'_ _That must be what triggered this, Mei's pregnancy, family…'_ There was a time when she and Ed would talk about having kids but as her job became busier those talks had faded away. _'_ _He stopped bring it up and it must be bothering him.'_

That still didn't make it okay to attack her like that! Her packing is growing more haphazard as she shoves everything in the suitcase, taking out her frustrations on the immaterial objects. _'_ _Why didn't he just talk to me about it instead of yelling at me?'_ Slamming the suitcase shut, _'_ _It's his own damn fault for getting upset!'_

Both she and Ed pretended everything was fine when questioned the next morning, despite the knowing looks Al and Mei were giving them. All the way to the station and through the entire 36-hour train ride, both husband wife never spoke to each other unless absolutely necessary, and even then, it was mostly one-word answers. It was becoming clear by the end of that night on the train, that most of the anger had dissipated but too many emotions still lingered, and they were left to think about what had transpired on their own.

Edwards set the suitcase down next to the couch as Winry tosses her keys and purse onto the kitchen counter with a heavy exhale, leaning over it before settling onto one of the stools and putting her head down. Running a hand over his face, he hated that he had made his wife so upset, and by the looks of it, she was deeply hurt by his statement. His feelings may not have changed but he had admitted to himself by the time they got home, that he should have handled things differently.

He walks over to his wife and places a hand on her shoulder, "Winry, could we… talk please. I, shouldn't have lashed out at you like I did and I'm really sorry."

"No, you shouldn't have," _exhale_ , "and it hurt, a lot cause you know what a bastard I thought your father was," placing a hand over his, "but at the same time, you were right, I was choosing my career over our family and I didn't realize how much it was affecting you." She sits up and turns to look at him, "that wasn't fair to you."

She leans into his hand as he cradles her cheek, "why don't we go sit on the couch where it's more comfortable Win, and we can both get everything off our chest."

"I'd like that," she smiles weakly, tears brimming.

They talk for almost 2 hours, holding nothing back and by the end of it, while no concrete decisions had been made, it was settled that they both wanted to start a family and for that Winry would most likely need to find a less demanding job, at least until the kids were in school.

"I have to admit," as she nestled against his chest and her legs tucked under her, "even in Seattle, when I stopped to appreciate how peaceful it was I thought, it would be such a nice place to raise a family."

"Yes, it would, or somewhere similar," kissing her forehead, "you know your grandmother would love it if you went home to take over the family business, and it's only an hour's drive away from Al and Mei."

"And you could find a teaching position there too."

He tilts her head up, "how many kids would you want?"

"Mmm," half lidding her eyes, "at least two."

"Wanna start now?" smirking, his golden eyes shining with a rekindled flame. "They say make up sex is the best kind of sex."

"That's so stupid," she pushes off his lap with an angry huff and turns her back to him. He reaches out to pull her back, but she steps just out of reach, grinning over her shoulder. "Well," hand on her hip as she turns to face him, "start stripping."

"Yes Ma'am!"

Winry giggles as Ed pulls his shirt off and works at his slacks, while she slides her skirt off and removes her top. He just about got his boxers off by the time she's shed her bra and underwear and was crawling on to straddle his lap, leaving that last bit of clothing stuck around his ankle. She clasps his face in her hands, planting heated kisses on his lips, sucking and nibbling at them to force them a part, and when he gasps, dives in with her tongue, consuming his groans with some of her own.

Their hands start to roam over each other's bodies, seeking out different parts and for different reasons. Her fingers are woven into his hair to manipulate his head where she wants it to go but his are kneading the breasts he had neglected a week ago, pinching and soothing the pert little nipples. Winry leans back, guiding his head to them, crying out as his mouth latches, oh yes, he was so good as teasing them just how she liked it.

Her hips undulate and writhe over his crotch, complying with her inner demands to relieve the swelling ache and heat settling in her loins. "Put it… in," he mumbles with a mouth full. She reaches down, wrapping her hand around the head, thumbing it and spreading the drips of precum over the stretched skin. He groans over her breast, bucking her slightly. "Please…"

Now how could she say no to that. She lifts her hips, fingers giving a few last strokes before letting the head sink in, but just the head. Edward growls, forgoing her breasts to push her hips down but she fights it, shoving him back against the couch and pinning him there for a second. "That was for the fight." Another growl dies in his throat when she drops and sinks his dick the rest of the way in with a grin, "and that was for apologizing."

"So, mean," whining, but quickly changing course as his wife starts to ride his dick at a torturous pace. Slow glides, squeezing with her inner muscles on the way up, stopping at the head, and releasing on the way down. His body sinks a little into the cushions, unable to function or focus when she pulls this trick on him, the fingers he's placed along her hips or thighs twitching and losing strength the longer she goes.

With a last-ditch effort to take back control, he bucks her hard, sheathing the shaft all the way in. He grabs her by the ass and flips her onto her back, length-wise on the couch. Still settled between the legs she's since wrapped around his waist, with one leg kneeled on the couch and the other on the floor when he doesn't fit, Ed starts to drive into his wife at a quickened pace. Over and over pounding her into the cushions, her cries echoing throughout their living room.

She digs her nails into his back, angling her pelvis whenever she can to deepen his penetration. As fun as it is to be in control sometimes, Winry loved it when Ed took charge, giving her the opportunity to admire his body, and all the flexing muscles being put to good use. It was one of the things she was drawn to once he'd hit his growth spurt, chuckling in her head, those broad shoulders...

He was nearing his end, he could feel the swelling as the chamber filled with his seed and added to the pressure difference between her walls. Ed closed his eyes, concentrating on keeping up his pace. Fuck, it just felt so amazing being inside her, he wished it never had to end. His mind blanks at the last second, as his orgasm takes hold, releasing all the pent-up fluids that longed for the warm cavern of a woman's body.

Once the ride was over, Ed pulls out and squeezes himself onto the couch, wrapping his arm around Winry so they both fit. Kissing her gently, his hand wanders over her abdomen, " **do you feel that?** "

"Feel what, you rubbing my stomach like a weirdo?"

With a smile, and another light kiss, "mmm, more like a change in our near future."

"But, I'm not pregnant yet."

"Emphasis on _Yet_."


	14. The Best Kind of Ride- nsfw

EdWin Smut Week 2018- Day 3 Mom-Dad Time/Alone Time

Fantasy Café- "I missed your taste."

It was supposed to be a vacation for the Elric brothers and their families, though by the end of the second day, Winry was so over Universal Studio's Orlando she was dreading tomorrow's final trip to the park, and while Ed loved the park, he was exhausted from chasing after their two kids. They weren't naughty, more like high energy and with all the sights and attractions, rides and sugar filled confections to pump them up, it was a never-ending of ooh's, aah's, let's try that ride, I wanna see that one, can we get that, that looks like fun!

"Dad, I'm hungry," 9-year-old Leon stands next to his parent's bed, whining

"Me too," chimes in 7-year-old Nina.

"You just ate less than an hour ago," Ed yanks the pillow from beneath his head and covers his face.

"Kids," Winry sits up, "we're going to a restaurant for dinner in an hour, so you can wait till then." Rustling her sons hair, "let your dad take a nap till we leave okay?"

"Okay," they both pout.

"Thank you, now go play with your Game Boy's or something."

Leon laughs, "it's called a Switch mom."

"Whatever," waving her hand, "Nintendo is Nintendo, now go."

After the children climb back onto their bed, and hunker down with headphones and systems, Winry flops back next to her husband with a sigh, _'_ _I need a vacation after this vacation…'_

That night at dinner, they all settle in at a family restaurant talking about how their days went. Al and Mei had opted to check out Sea World, so they delighted the kids with stories of all the animals and the kids told their aunt and uncle all about the cool rides they went on and how excited they were to go again tomorrow. But if there was one thing Al could see plain as day on his brother and sister-in-law's faces was the dread the next day might bring.

"Tell you what Leon and Nina, how about aunty Mei and I take you guys to the park instead of your parents," smiling, "we want to see it too."

"No, Al," Winry interjects, "we wouldn't want to trouble you…"

"Not at all," Mei puts her hand on her sister-in-law's shoulder, "you guys take some time for yourself since it's our last day here."

"Are you sure Al, Mei," Ed also asks

"I'd love to hang out with my niece and nephew, if it's okay with you two?"

Winry and Ed exchange a look, "thanks Al, Mei, but if anything happens just call and we'll rush over to the park."

Al nods then turns his attention back to the kids, "sounds good to you guys?"

"Hell yeah!" Leon pumps his fist in the air, "I like hanging out with you!"

"Me too," chimes in Nina.

"It's settled then, we'll come grab you at the room around 8am…"

With a final wave at her retreating family down the hotel corridor, Winry locks up and crawls back into bed with her husband who's still sound asleep. Al's last remarks of I'll text you when we leave the park still fresh in her mind. _'_ _Remember,'_ he had made sure Winry was paying attention, _'_ _I'll text you so make sure your ringer is on, just in case.'_ Just in case, she chuckles in her head and looks over at Ed, _'_ _sure, if he doesn't sleep all day.'_ Hell, she wanted to sleep all day but squandering this precious alone time would be a total waste.

But she didn't really have the energy to do anything or go anywhere specific. Grabbing the hotels attractions book, she thumbs through looking at what was offered. _'_ _Restaurants, pool, game room, spa, hmm, a spa treatment might be nice, and look a couple's session.'_ Tapping her chin, question is would Ed agree to said 'girly' option? _'_ _Too bad, I'm gonna book it!'_ Winry calls and books a couple's massage session in a couple hours, that's plenty of time to get ready and wake her husband up.

"I can't believe you're gonna make me do this Win."

"Oh, stop Edward, trust me you are gonna thank me at the end."

"Then don't complain when I have an embarrassing pitch tent from some strange woman touching me."

"As long as you use what's under that tent on me in our room later," she grins, "I won't."

"Ugh!" Ed gasps, "you just went there!"

"Yes, I did…"

The session lasted 45 minutes and while Ed hated to admit it, the spa treatment and lomi lomi style massage was awesome, though he fell asleep a couple of times, and Winry looked just as refreshed as he did. In no hurry to go back to their room, the couple walks around the gift shop area for last minute souvenirs and eat lunch at one of the poolside cafés of the hotel. Hand in hand, through pathways lined with tropical foliage they walk off their lunch. It was so rare for them to slow down and enjoy their surroundings or each other anymore, but time is ticking down and by 1pm, they decide to head back to their room for a different kind of alone time.

Clothes start to fly the second the door slams behind them, a shirt here, a skirt there, shoes flown somewhere near the bathroom but neither cared in the moment. As parents of two young children time was a luxury they couldn't afford anymore. "Gah, when was the last time we did this?" Ed mumbles trying to yank the pants off his legs.

"2 months," reaching for the clasp of her bra, "give or take 10 days, and probably a few hours."

"Shit, you don't forget, huh?" dropping his boxers.

"Nope," she grins and tosses her husband the bra while she shimmies out of her panties.

"Well then get over here!" he grabs her wrist and yanks her to him, taking them both down at the same time onto the bed. Winry lands with a giggle, half on half off, before he rolls to pin her beneath him and prompts her higher to reach the pillows.

Edward takes charge, smothering her mouth with open kisses, sucking on her tongue and clashing with his own for dominance. Their hands groping randomly at each other's bodies, threading through hair, kneading breasts, while gnashing skin against skin, and legs tangling. It was fast and furious domestic kama sutra barely leaving any room to breathe.

But soon Edward trails his lips along a pathway down his wife's body heading south. If this could be the last time in another few months then he wanted to make sure her needs were left so satiated, it could alleviate the time lapse… or backfire and make her crave more. Either way, his mouth salivated at the idea of tasting Winry's essence again. Too bad Winry had a different take on the situation.

She stops him at her navel and pulls him back up, kissing him roughly before flipping him onto his back when he least expected it. "Winry?" Her smirk brings goosebumps to his arms as he watches her rise to her knees, turn around, and sink back over his body to assume the 69 position. "Win.. ah shit!" his head lolls back as she sucks his cock into her mouth, rolling her tongue around the head, then repeating the process.

Not to be undone, he pulls her pelvis back while lifting his head to swipe his tongue over her pussy. Her legs clench against his head with an involuntary reaction, but it doesn't stop him. Moaning, "Damn, how **I** **missed** ," sucking and licking her clit, " **your taste** …" her juices flow, scent enveloping his nostrils like an aphrodisiac making him dive head-long into the insanity. Ed slips a finger, then two into her entrance.

The harder and faster she sucks, the stronger but sloppier his spears and licks become. Winry just knew him too damn well, scratch that, her fucking tongue knew his dick too damn well! Putting pressure in just the right areas, focusing on the most sensitive nerve bundles, or even using the underside of her tongue to tap his head and mimic deep throating, she had the art of his dick down to a science.

It's too soon to blow now and if he doesn't stop her, that would be about 2 seconds into the future. Ed musters the last shred of sanity and pushes her off, "not yet Winry," crawling back over her, "we got some time to kill."

She pouts, a bit annoyed that he didn't let her finish, but it was true, it would suck if they had to wait for him to recharge. "But I wanna be on top first," running her finger down his chest.

"Okay," chuckling and switching places with his wife. Ed places his arms behind his head, "ride me baby!"

"You're such a dork!" settling over his dick, rubbing it a few times against her folds to lubricate the shaft. She adjusts her hips slightly, and wiggles just to tease, before sinking down and spearing herself with a cocky grin plastered to her face. Ed's narrowed eyes quickly slam shut upon impact, wiping the former smirk right off and twisting it into a goofier expression.

Her hips are relentless, abs flex and tighten, propelling her pelvis to grind against him. Her legs, like springs providing additional support in driving her husband out of his senses. Deliberate thrusts, whetted skin to skin contact heats up without mercy, so much so even Winry is struggling to keep her reactions in check for as much as she enjoys it, watching her husband sink into orgasmic heaven is a sinful delight.

His face contorts further, and body starts to writhe, bucking, not bucking, like his brain and muscles are fighting against each other on what they desire most. Winry places her hands on his chest, using the weight of her body to try and hold him down. He's at the tipping point and that's exactly where she wants him to be. "The rides not over yet, baby." Her tone laced with a hint of sarcasm and pride. "But soon..."

"Win…" head tipping back, his hands, find her thighs and grip on to try and stop her but they're losing strength.

She arches her back, hands leaving his chest but nails raking down until they settle at his waist, and with her head tilted to the ceiling speeds up, rocking with all she's got. Fuck she's gotta make him cum now or she won't last either. Too much friction, heat coiling at the pit of her stomach, she slams against his dick, almost bouncing by this point until she feels the unmistakable shudder.

With his muscles contracting, he bucks his hips to meet her thrusts, twice, when the pressure gives way and he can no longer hold back the flow. A higher than normal octave spills from his throat mixing with his wife's alto timbre for a few second before slowly fading out. Ed goes limp, sinking into the mattress while Winry, still feeling hypersensitive simply braces her upper body from falling over.

"What was the rush?" he opens one eye to check on his wife. "They probably won't be back till 4ish."

"It's 3:05 Ed."

"Really," turning his head to see the clock next to the bed, "wow, time flew," looking back to Winry, "didn't seem like we were at this for over an hour."

"Yeah," she finally sinks to lay on top of him. "Time always flies when you're having fun."

"Cliché," embracing her with a chuckle and kissing her forehead, "but true."

Winry shift to a straddling position. "Mmm, as much as I don't want to move we should get cleaned up."

"Yeah," propping himself up as well, "at least summer is almost over, and the kids will be back in school soon," leaning forward to sweep a kiss upon her lips, "out of the house for a few hours every day."

She giggles and kisses her husband back, "the adults play time…"


	15. Promises to Keep

Promises to Keep

EdWin angst with a happy ending.

As Ed stood there staring at Winry's closed bedroom door, he knew this would be one of the toughest things he would have to do and yet… Ed hangs his head, letting out a long, drawn out exhale in an effort to calm his nerves. It was something that needed to be done. He never wanted to put her through pain, to have to worry about him, and yet it was the one thing he always managed to do to her. _'Soon,'_ he reminds himself, _'this will all be over soon…'_ One way or another they were ending this battle with Father.

Ed raises his hand to knock, pausing centimeters against the wood. _He couldn't do it_ , holding the fist mid-air, and clenching it tighter, with tears threatening beneath his closed eyelids. She's been though too much. Lost, too many loved ones and here he was about to throw himself in front of the fire once more. It almost didn't matter that he was doing it for her, for everyone he cared about. She deserves better, and he knows it. Maybe someday…. _'We'll cross that bridge when we get there.'_

The stage had been set, plans long in progress and time was ticking down. He knew she deserved to hear the whole truth from him. About what they were doing and when he, they would be leaving for Central. It was up to him to prepare her for the coming Promised Day to make sure that she and Pinako would be as safe as possible. He just prayed she wouldn't hate him for this.

"Win," Ed knocks lightly, "are ya up?"

Gentle shuffling sounds along the wooden floors are the only indication of movement from inside the room.

"Yes," he hears her quiet response from behind the door, "did you need something Ed?"

"Could we…" he pauses to gather his resolve. "I need to talk to you about something."

The seriousness of Ed's tone causes Winry to flinch behind the door. Suspicions had been mounting the entire time she'd made it home to find Ed, Greed, and the others holed up in her home that something was going on. Not that she didn't already know, considering others like the Briggs soldiers that had helped her to escape were plotting too. It had been frustrating to be kept out of the loop of much of what was happening, but maybe it had been to protect her was the only rationale she could come up with. She sighs, unlocking the door and cracking it before walking back to her bed to sit down.

Without a word, Ed quietly let's himself in, noting the forlorn expression already seated upon Winry's face. He sits down beside her with his hands folded in his lap. She was staring at the floor, and that wasn't helping his nerves. It was obvious Winry suspected something. "Win…" he reaches over, placing a tentative hand upon hers. "Winry I wanted…." He hesitates, sighing with abandon. "You deserve to know the whole story. We…. We plan to leave in a week for Central for the fight with Father."

"I figured as much…" she breathes out.

He glances over, studying her faced down expression. "You did?" Ed rubs the back of his neck, "I guess it wasn't too hard to figure it out. Aren't you upset?"

"Of course, I am." Winry finally turns to face him. "There's nothing I can do about it, but it's okay Ed, I know you have to go." She cracks a half-hearted smile. "You have to save Amestris, I get that. Doesn't mean I have to like it, but I understand."

Ed had been prepared to get yelled at, scolded, maybe even smacked by her and told he was crazy, but Winry was taking it all so well. "I think you and granny should take the next train and get out of the country. Head to Xing, you'll be safer there…"

"No. I'm not leaving my home."

"Win, why do you always have to fight me on things?"

"It's to keep you on your toes," she smiles. This time it's Winry that takes hold of Edwards hand, squeezing lightly in a gesture of reassurance. "Besides I know granny won't leave either and I can't leave her here alone, so... we're staying put," adding a sharp nod of her head at the end finalizing her determination.

Why did she have to be so stubborn? Then again, it was one of the things Ed loved about her. He looks away, hiding the light flush to his cheeks lurking beneath the surface of his skin. Her blue eyes would pull him in so easily before he could catch himself when they glinted in a smile or flashed with determination. But it wasn't right. He didn't deserve her, not yet, and he certainly didn't want to break her heart. Because what if he didn't return? That was a big what if. They'd faced Father once and lost, what if he really was too powerful? What if Hohenheim failed to do his part in releasing the Xerxes souls? What if the Briggs soldiers failed to take Central's military headquarters? What if? What if? Too many what ifs, and not enough certainty for his analytical mind.

It would have been easier to let Edward wallow. Winry knew him too well not to realize he was probably still calculating and analyzing everything in his mind, the familiar furrow of his brows, or slight twitch of his neck vein when he was deep in thought. And she wasn't an idiot, part of that equation was their safety, hers and granny's. They were far enough and out of the way from Central to be affected by direct military actions, but maybe there was more to the story? What else could be causing him to worry so much?

"Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you telling me everything?"

"What do you mean?" He looks up. It was true he hadn't told her about the giant transmutation circle or how Father had planned to kill everyone and take their souls because he didn't think she needed to know. It was the whole reason he wanted them out of the country but knew there was no arguing with her once she'd made up her mind. "You think I'm still holding back?"

Winry simply stares him down, raising an eyebrow for effect.

He flinches, knowing that look could be proceeded by a painful lesson. "Alright yes, there is, but I'm still not telling you. All you need to know is that it's going to be very dangerous on that day for everyone in this country and that's why I wanted you to leave."

She takes a few moments to process everything Edward was explaining to her. Whatever this secret was must be important, and based on his expression, scared him to an extent that he was unwilling to talk about it. It was hard enough knowing, she may never see him again once he walks out of the house to leave, but at the same time, she's learned over time, her strength, gave him strength.

"I'm just scared I'll lose you Win."

"Ed, I'm just as scared to lose you too. You and Al and granny are the only family I got in this world. But," she forces him to look at her, placing a hand on his cheek, "I also know how stubborn and strong you both are, and have faith that at the end of the day you'll win."

"You can't know that," the tears gather at the corners, "Father is strong…"

"And you are stronger! Edward Elric, I have never seen anything stop you before. Even when you were scared, you fought through it. You're the toughest person I know!" She looks up holding his amber eyes in a deadlock. _'Was he really this much taller than me?'_ Banishing those thoughts for the time being, "you've come this far Ed, I know you will finish it and come back home to us."

Somehow, in some way, that flickering flame behind her blue eyes sent a warmth flooding through his frame along with a renewed sense of confidence and hope. Not that he thought as highly of himself, but Winry was right about one thing. He wasn't one to back down from any fight, and this was the biggest to date. It was time to fight for not just his life but hers, and Al's, and grannys, and everyone else that meant the world to him. It was time to protect them.

"Thank you," Ed leans in, letting his forehead rest against hers. He places his hand over the one she still holds against his cheek. "You really are my strength Win, and I promise I'll come back home to you."

"You swear?" Win's own tears threatening, but she holds them back. She'd promised not to cry until it was over, and she wasn't about to give in now!

"With every beat of my heart."


End file.
